


Taking Possession

by vamptramp0348



Category: Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Mads Has A Dark Side, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Ownership, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shyness, Spanking, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: It took Mads three years to find the perfect woman to fulfill his dark fantasies but his new personal assistant on loan from the studio Adrienne Tobin is going to perform duties way out of her job description.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> So it shouldn't need saying but I will say it anyways this is a work of FICTION as in none of the events are real and the way Mads MIkkelsen is depicted is not an actual representation of his actual self just my version of him.


	2. Interlude

She stood out from all the other women the studio had suggested to be his personal assistant, she had such an innocent and sweet quality to her. Mads put down all the other applicant folders and opened up hers, separating her photo that was paper clipped to the front. As he turned the manila flap he held her picture in his right hand and stared at it intensely. She was a twenty five year old blonde with luscious lips and her blue eyes were what sold him. They were round and protruding but all he could imagine were those eyes staring up at him while her candy red lips were wrapped around his stiff cock.

 


	3. Chosen

"Lisa seriously? This apartment is a wreck!" Adrienne Tobin shouted to a closed door as she sifted through the dirty clothes strewn about the living room as she searched for her cellphone hearing the theme song to The Office, it was starting to get irritating as it was muffled underneath the massive pile in front of the coffee table.

　

"I swear to God if she doesn't pick her shit up I'm going to lose mine!" Adrienne swore under her breath when finally her rose colored iPhone was revealed it was face down. She picked it up to see it was her boss Barry she knew he was going to pissed that she kept him waiting on her to answer "Hello Barry"

　

"Fourteen rings that's a new record, I mean you're lucky I'm one of the more patient ones around here but if I were you and I needed my job I'd be sure to have my phone close by"

　

Adrienne rolled her eyes "I know and I'm sorry my roommate is a bit of a slob so I had to unbury..."

　

"Yeah I've moved on already. Listen you have a client my dear, we sent yours and fifteen others files over and yours was the winner winner chicken dinner - or in your case vegan dinner. Oh and did I mention he's a big one?"

　

Adrienne's face burst into a smile and her heart thumped a little harder "Oh my gosh! Who is it??"

　

"Mads Mikkelsen! Huge deal from Denmark, every woman's panties are wet from there to here in America for him. He's going to be working on real hush hush project out in the California desert - I don't even know what it's about but then again that's not my end of this business. Anyways shooting begins in two weeks and your job starts a three days before that you're going out to make sure his apartment we're renting for him is to his liking, don't worry he emailed back a list. Who do you love Adri??"

"You Barry! Thank you for putting me in the rotation for this I will not let you down"

　

"Yeah see to it that you don't! Mikkelsen is a huge deal to this studio so don't blow it for us. Talk to you in a couple weeks alright? Ciao baby!"

　

After Barry hung up Adrienne jumped up down squealing giddily "YES!" she shouted when her roommate Lisa opened her bedroom door and leaned against it "It is way too early for your squeals of joy Adri. What did that bloated fuckface want?"

　

"I got a job with a big name finally!" she was still bursting making Lisa cringe "Fantastic. Whoo for Adrienne" she said sarcastically giving her a thumbs up.

　

"It is whoo!" Adrienne didn't care if Lisa wasn't really genuinely happy for her she could be excited for the both of them.

　

"So who's the schmuckty schmuck?" Lisa asked going to the coffee pot and poured her cup it had gotten cold and smelled burnt but she popped into the microwave anyways.

　

"Mads Mikkelsen!"

　

Lisa just nodded opening the refridgerator pulling out a Chinese food container and opened it up to smell it she grimaced it was expired "So do you even know who he is?" Lisa asked tossing the container in the trash then scavenged for something else to sate her appetite.

　

"Well, no but he's from Denmark I know that"

　

Lisa rolled her eyes taking out a Styrofoam box from the top shelf and opened the cabinet getting a plate out "Yeah because Barry probably told you that. Look if you want to see who Mads Mikkelsen, which by the way he's one bad ass mother fucker. Watch Doctor Strange he's the bad guy Kaecilius or Star Wars Rogue One, he's Galen Erso but since you're really not a movie girl more of a television show binger use my Hulu and binge all three seasons of Hannibal, he is of course Lecter himself - which is why I fucking adore him. Don't fuck this up you could actually make a friend of him and I could meet him" she tried to educate Adrienne.

　

Adrienne dug out the tv remote and hit the Hulu button and searched through Lisa's favorites then hit play she turned to see Lisa putting her dinner from the night before in the microwave after removing her coffee "Hey! That's my eggplant parm!"

　

"Yeah well it's my thank you for teaching your ass about Mads Mikkelsen. You're welcome bitch!" she gave her the rock on finger sign then slammed the door.

　

Adrienne rolled her eyes and plopped down on the sofa and began her binge of Hannibal while Googling him from her cell phone. When his picture popped up she clicked on it to enlarge it "Holy moly he's hot!"

　

"Yes! And wait until you hear that voice. Hope you have clean panties"

　

Adrienne drowned out Lisa just to read about him and get a few good looks at him in photo form. She wondered out of every other girl at the studio why he chose her.

 


	4. First Meeting

Adrienne showed up to the LAX two hours earlier than required to pick up Mads. Over the course of two weeks she absorbed facts, pictures, videos and his online presence but she knew it was completely useless, as it wouldn't tell her what kind of person he was. From reading about the experiences of others that had met him they had nothing but praise and admiration for him. Adrienne hoped he treated those who worked for him just as courteous and respectfully, she had been doing her job for seven years and had unfortunately encountered some very rude clients who made it a personal sport to make her life a living hell.

　

The good news was that Mads was in his early fifties so he wasn't probably going to be as awful as some of the tween and teen stars she's had to be personal assistants to but there had been a few incidents with older actors and actresses who thought she was a slave who had to do every little thing for them. She liked the ones that were polite and were in touch with their own humanity, they were nicer and less fussy.

　

It was two-thirty and his flight was due at two she hoped she was at the right gate, Adrienne scanned the faces of the people disembarking from the plane she wasn't going to panic yet. "Please tell me I'm at the correct gate" she muttered to herself feeling the panic and anxiety rising within. What if he was standing on the other side of the airport pissed off thinking she had forgotten him, what if he called the studio and lodged a complaint? Barry would have her head on spit she began to have a panic attack. Her chest tightened as the last of the passengers dispersed "Oh no! I am so fired. How could I...I must've gotten them mixed up...I have to find him and quick!" she scrambled to gather herself to seek Mads out.

　

She began running around like a chicken with it's head cut off scanning faces, she was so panicked she had forgotten what he had looked like "You spent two weeks staring endlessly at pics of him and watched him on TV how the hell did you forget?? Okay, calm down...breathe" she took deep breathes when she passed Rock & Brews it was magnetising her towards it "Not now! We don't have time for a drink but fries sound so good right now but you promised yourself you wouldn't stress eat. Okay just take a second, you could call Barry...NO! You had one job today and you blew it" she sighed heavily but then she remembered the email Barry had forwarded to her about the list of items Mads had requested it had his personal phone number on it. She quickly went into her phone to her inbox and pulled the email up the number was at the bottom under his typed name and it said if they had any questions to call him _"Yeah where the hell are you?"_ she thought to herself as she dialed his number.

　

Her heart was fluttering with every ring but when the line broke it was sweet relief "Hello?" it was just one word but it took the gravity from under her, she had listened to just his voice in interviews on YouTube but hearing it over her speaker she felt light headed "Hello?" he asked again dragging the word out mildly annoyed she snapped back to reality "Um hello Mr. Mikkelsen I'm Adrienne Tobin your personal assistant on loan, I think I may have been waiting at the wrong terminal and I'm looking for you, what terminal was I supposed to meet you at? I do apologize I am usually **very** on point with these things"

　

"It's alright I'm at Rock & Brew, I ended up taking an earlier flight I left a message with your boss. I guess he isn't good about checking his messages. Do you know where that is?"

　

"Yes, I'm looking right at it and I think I see you" she spotted him sitting at the bar he turned his head to see her she went to wave for his attention but he looked her dead on. His eyes were zeroed in on her she could feel an intense wave "Please come join me we can have a few drinks before we have that long drive" he waved for her to come to him.

　

She hung up the phone and trotted across the way and into the bar she exhaled nervously then came to the vacant stool next to him "It's nice to meet you" she held out her hand. He knocked back a shot then waved his fingers to the bartender signaling to bring her a shot glass "Okay we're not shaking" she muttered to herself she felt stupid and put her on her lap neatly with the other. He took notice of her mannerisms "You shouldn't tell someone it's nice to meet them until after you have spent some time with them" he said as the bartender poured them both a shot of Vodka. Mads slid it her way "Thank you but I can only have one since I'm driving" she said with a small smile and lifted the shot to her lips.

　

Mads just nodded taking the shot watching her the whole time as she took hers Adrienne began to choke making him smirk a little "You seem like a gagger" he commented. The bartender went to pour her another she waved him off "I do tend to choke on anything strong" her comment made Mads begin to chuckle "Give it time with me and you'll be taking them with the best of them."

 


	5. Watching Prey

Mads was passed out in the passenger's seat of Adrienne's car he had downed at least seven shots, she tried to convince him to eat something so it would absorb the alcohol but he begged her off "I can hold it down trust me but you're sweet" he said rubbing the back of his fingers up and down her cheek making her blush she was fair skinned so it was very visible to Mads, he gave her a grin and winked at her.

　

She looked over at him for what felt like the hundredth time she began grinning from ear to ear Lisa would have been green with envy knowing that he was in her car. When Adrienne pulled over to get some gas she decided to take a picture of him to send to Lisa but before she could snap it he opened his eyes "What are you doing?" her face flushed red again "Trying to get a signal I need to call my roommate and check on my cat the rain is messing with my signal." she lied.

　

Mads stretched "You don't lie very often do you?" he asked putting the seat back up to a sitting position.

　

"I'm sorry, but my roommate is nuts about you er well Hannibal Lecter. Now that I'm saying that out loud that sounds horrible but she's not..a cannibal. She doesn't..."

　

"It's okay, I understand. She's not attracted to the cannibalism she enjoys the fact that it's taboo; she knows she shouldn't be into such a sick man but maybe she understands him. We all have a dark side, even you" he said touching the tip of her nose with his index finger then proceeded to get out of the car "I'm going to the restroom and get some water"

　

Adrienne just sat there for a second thinking deeply about the way he was acting and the words he was saying. He was a bit mysterious and charismatic but at least he wasn't being an asshole to her. He came back across the parking lot and stopped when he saw her standing at the pump she was wearing a black romper that accentuated her curves especially her hips and buttocks, he smiled flicking his tongue across his teeth he definitely had picked the perfect one.

　

She looked back as she had felt eyes on her Mads was staring she smiled at him as the receipt printed out. Adrienne was going to go behind her car back to the driver's side but the SUV behind her had parked his vehicle too closely and he had the hose in his gas tank "Jackass" she whispered to herself rolling her eyes she felt rude intersecting Mads at his door but he didn't mind he gave her room to pass but it wasn't much. Her hip and the right side of her buttocks brushed against the crotch of his jeans, her eyes widened as thought she had felt Mads thrust his pelvis forward to make contact but she dismissed it as he was a married man and her she was self conscious that her ass was really that big "Sorry" she apologized quietly.

　

Once inside the car again she saw out of the corner of her eye Mads was smiling, was he laughing at the fact she had a big ass? Lisa always teased her that she walked around like she was chubby girl but in fact was very petite just blessed with a rear end and a nice set of tits typical of a blonde. She quickly put her sunglasses on uncomfortably even though the sun was starting to set. Mads just leaned back in his seat and kept his eyes on her like a predator watching his prey and she was unaware of the danger - he liked it that way.

 


	6. Patience

Adrienne had dropped Mads off at his temporary residence and offered to help him get settled and as much as he wanted to get started with her he decided to wait a little longer as not to shock her "I will be fine I assure you. Do I have anything going on tomorrow?" he asked collecting his bags from the trunk of her car.

　

"Not until three it's a preliminary thing and I have the address to take you it's a bar and grill. I can put in your order ahead of time if you'd like so you don't have to wait. I'm sure you would like to go exploring which brings me to my next point I left upstairs in your apartment on the counter a folder which contains a list of stores, restaurants, shops and just places of interest you might want to check out. You have my number call me anytime you need something I will be right here or I'll bring you whatever you need or want" she said with a big smile going to pick up a few bags but he stopped her.

　

"Thank you but I can handle it from here. I'll call if I need you" he said taking the bags from her hands.

　

"Great. Have a good night and rest well I'll be here by two to pick you up" she said shutting the trunk "Goodnight Adrienne" he winked at her one more time before heading into the building, the doorman greeted him allowing him inside when Adrienne remembered she forgot to hand him the key to the front door "Oh dammit!" she sighed going into her car opening the glove compartment she fished it out then trotted up to the door "Evening" the doorman said opening up for her.

　

She ran to the elevator but both were occupied going up so she took the stairs she knew she probably wouldn't beat him to the door but she hoped at least to meet him there. Adrienne was an avid jogger but the stairs were murder on her lungs as she reached the eighth floor she saw Mads getting off the elevator "I thought we said goodnight already? Did you come to tuck me in?"

　

Adrienne broke into a smile and tried to laugh but she was so out of breath so she held up the key to show him why she was there "Oh yeah that might be important but that's your copy of the key. I have my own that was given to me by my agent" he pulled an identical one from his jeans pocket her face dropped "Damn I ran up eight flights of stairs for nothing well at least I can take the elevator back down"

　

"Or you could come in for some water before you go" he was being sorely tempted but he just had to keep reminding himself of his paitence _"You waited this long Mads don't push it too far and frighten her off. Test the waters first."_

　

"No, I'm fine but thank you. I don't want to get in there and disturb anything I have a thing about that. Once again goodnight I shall see you tomorrow"

　

He nodded her off then put the key into the door he looked sideways at her as she got on the elevator he bit down on his bottom lip and dragged his teeth across the skin then bit down as hard as he could stand "Patience, have patience" he willed himself. The key was inserted aggressively into the lock then shoved open he entered into his home away from home dropping his bags at the end of the short hall from the door to the living room. Mads looked around everything was as he had requested and it smelled very floral intermixed with the smell of the lemon cleaning products that had been used.

　

Mads walked towards the kitchen where the floral scent picked up again and wafted into his nostrils, flipping the switch to the kitchen lights he saw where it was emitting from. There was an arrangement of jasmine and white lilies in a glass vase beside a basket of assorted snacks and the folder that Adrienne had mentioned. A sticky note was clinging to the front of the folder he picked it off and held it up "Mads, hope everything is to your liking and that I can make your experience the best. - Adrienne"

　

He made an amused noise "Oh yes you will make this the greatest experience I've ever had" he put the note back on the folder then when he went to walk out another sticky note caught his eye on the refridgerator he wondered how many more he'd find. Mads pulled it off and read that she had went grocery shopping for him and would be happy to take care of that any task he so he wouldn't have to worry. After tossing the note he opened up to see what she had purchased it was quite a nice selection of foods but when he looked down to see beer stocked his eyes lit up "You have waited so long for this, savor it Mads" he said after popping the top off the beer and turning it up.

　

Adrienne had thought of everything all he had to do was basically work and breathe, he was relishing having such a thoughtful woman as his personal assistant but the true test was coming and Mads would see if he were truly right about Adrienne being the right pick. He laid in bed thinking about her and couldn't get the image of her from the back standing at the pumps. She was sturdily built so the body wouldn't be the problem and he could tell from all the blushing she was shy, sensitive and maybe a little insecure but just how insecure he wondered. She didn't recoil when he pressed himself against her as she crossed his path at the gas station he wasn't being cocky but he could sense there could be an attraction. Mads became restless he tossed and turned trying to fall asleep but was failing, his fantasy was drawing nearer to him he was getting anxious and excited like a child waiting for Christmas. He let out a growl of frustration "Fuck it" he muttered grabbing his phone and earbuds from the bed side table he put his music on then laid on his back. When Mads closed his eyes he began to fantasize about his plans for Adrienne his hand slid down his abdomen and into his briefs. He began tugging at his growing erection it was agony to be so close but have to pull back when he got his chance and he was certain there would be no holding back he was going to indulge and over indulge in his fantasies. The word no would be forbidden and nonexistent it was going to be no holds barred and she was going to beg for more!

 


	7. Like A Charm

Adrienne was disappointed but slightly aroused when Mads opened the door in his underwear and he looked as if though he had just gotten up "Why did you knock? You have a key" he grumbled moving aside so she could enter.

　

"Well, I think it's rude if I just let myself in. Did you not sleep well? Was it the bed? Do you need more pillows?"

　

Mads massaged his temples it may have been afternoon but it was still way too early to be bombarded with questions "Everything was fine I was just restless. Missing my family" he fired out quickly so she wouldn't ask another question but in reality his frustration kept him up.

　

"I'm sorry I know it's apart of the job but it's the worst part. If there's anything I can do to help you feel better I am so here" she placed her hand over her heart and the other on his arm. "Thank you but I will be fine, I'm going to go get dressed"

　

Adrienne nodded with a smile as she took out her cellphone as Mads went into his bedroom and opened up a suitcase. She walked around the room aimlessly just to have movement she was answering a text from Lisa begging her for details about Mads when she looked up for a brief second. She saw he had left the door cracked and it was wide enough to see him changing his underwear "Holy shit" she mouthed upon seeing his completely bare body. His cock was marvelous, it was easily ten inches, thick and cut; she felt her blood pressure begin to rise and the blood was flowing to her womanhood causing an ache that throbbed like a heartbeat. Adrienne's phone accidentally slipped out of her hands and hit the hardwood floor with a loud thump catching Mads' attention he turned to see her staring at him. Adrienne's eyes widened with embarrassment she scrambled to pick her phone up as he leaned forward and pushed the door closed. Inside the room Mads smiled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head it worked like a charm.

**

　

The car ride to the restaurant was extremely and painfully awkward for Adrienne. She had never done that to any of the other clients she had attended to, her stomach burned with worry that he thought she was a total slut. "Um I just want to apologize for what happened in your apartment. I do **not** do anything like that to my clients. I'm very sorry"

　

Mads chuckled "It's fine everyone gets a little curious from time to time. It's perfectly natural and if the situation were reversed I'm sure I would have done the same thing"

　

Adrienne thought he was just saying that to make her feel less embarrassed "Right like you would want to see me naked" she tried to laugh it off but Mads could hear the need for validation in her voice. It was time for a little test he sat upright as the car came to a stop outside the place he stunned her when he turned her face to look at him "You are a beautiful girl Adrienne, I don't know who told you or made you feel like you aren't but they were wrong okay?"

　

He circled his thumb on her cheek her eyes fluttered as she struggled to meet his gaze "Look at me" she was very ill at ease but her eyes met his it pleased him she was already obeying. "Okay?" he asked again and she nodded. He dragged her bottom lip down slightly as he released her getting out of the car "Ddo you need me to stay? Oor do you need me to pick up anything?"

　

Mads had a powerful and devastating effect on Adrienne already he leaned down to look at her but she was looking forward but her entire face was blood red "No you can do as you wish I'll text you when I'm ready" she just nodded. He could feel the charge between them lighting up but there was a mix of doubt and possibly shame it may have been too much too soon but he would find a way to disarm her inhibition and insecurity. Before he entered the restaurant he watched her pull away from the curb she was running away like a spooked deer but Mads was a seasoned hunter he would draw her out.

**

　

When Adrienne was far enough away from the restaurant she pulled her car into a gas station parking lot, turned the car off and fumbled to unbuckle herself as she began to have a panic attack. Was Mads coming onto her? It sure felt like it but she also could have been reading too much into it _"He was just being nice, of course he wasn't going to say I'm a real dog. I cannot believe I'm sitting here panicking thinking Mads Mikkelsen could be attracted to me. Stupid is what I am!"_ she began to calm herself she looked in the rearview mirror her face was returning to it's normal pale hue. She was now embarrassed for an entirely different reason she glared at her reflection "A celebrity tries to build your self-esteem up an be nice to you and you believe he's into you. Get it together Adrienne!"

　

There hadn't been many boyfriends in Adrienne's life with her work there wasn't much time for a relationship. She was all about her clients and her first boyfriend Jeremy couldn't stand her taking work calls while they were on dates, Miguel, her second boyfriend had become extremely possessive and took her phone from her and cussed out a big client who immediately had her replaced. In fact if Adrienne had looked back at the five guys she had ever dated they had a common thread they were possessive and mildly abusive. Her work was her saving grace she was always too busy for a boyfriend and while all her girlfriends were married or bed hopping with pride she had no sex life to boast about but in true Hollywood fashion she lied about it, the truth was very painful for her that she was virgin still. Lisa was the only one who knew the truth and while she joked that Adrienne could end up like that Steve Carrell movie The 41 Year Old Virgin she was supportive.

　

All her male clients had saw her as a robot who did their bidding but couldn't remember their name. She was a weird piece of furniture in their lives who kept them happy even if it meant berating herself by letting them scream at her when they were frustrated or pissed off. She recalled how one was so furious at the director he hauled off and slapped her into the wall when she brought him the wrong water. Lisa told her she should have kicked his ass or reported him to the studio but she just dismissed it as everyone needs to blow off a little steam and he did after all apologize an gave her a spa day.

　

She didn't realize it but she had began crying she wiped her eyes when her phone buzzed and lit up it was a text from Mads saying he was ready to go. "What time is it?" she saw that thirty minutes had passed she took a deep breath and cleaned up her face "He's a client like every other one you've had. Don't read more into anything just do a good job that's all you have to do. He's married and probably really not interested in you so don't fall into that trap" she pep talked herself in the mirror then started her car dismissing any idea that Mads would ever be interested in her.

 


	8. Wine and Dine

Adrienne had been silent the entire ride back to Mads's apartment her sunglasses were her way of shielding her eyes from giving her away but she felt embarrassed. Mads was picking up on her vibe she was trying to shut herself down so he couldn't slip past her defenses he had to do something "How about tonight you and I have dinner and drinks? Get to know each other, sound good?" he offered.

　

She wanted to say no, why would he want to get to know her anyways? They were only in each other's lives for six months and he would head back to Denmark to his family, to his wife and she would flit to the next actor that needed her. But there was a part of her that really wanted to just to wipe the slate clean and maybe they could even be friends "Sure, I'd like that and if it's alright with you I'd love to cook for you"

　

"Oh you want to cook me dinner? How intimate, but we can go out you are not my assistant tonight. Tonight you are my guest and my friend"

　

Adrienne was fighting a smile from breaking out she didn't want to seem pathetic "Okay but the thing is, I'm vegan and it's difficult for me to find a restaurant that is really true to my dietary needs. All the best ones are in L.A. that's why I can cook. So I'll drop you off, go back to my hotel room and change then go to the grocery store. I can cook you meat if you prefer" she said slowing down the car so he could get out.

　

"No, I'll try whatever you want to make just use your key to get in this time, you don't need to knock" he said with a wink then got out.

　

Adrienne waited until Mads disappeared into the building before she began squealing with joy she put her phone on speaker to call Lisa "Hey biotch"

　

"Guess who is having dinner and drinks tonight with Mads Mikkelsen? THIS BITCH!" she shouted loudly.

　

"I fucking hate you right now! Ugh what I wouldn't give to be sitting across the table from him and watch him eat"

　

"Lisa you are weird but even better is I'm cooking for him" she heard Lisa began choking "I hope something went down the wrong hole and you're not choking because you think I'm a terrible cook" Adrienne said narrowing her eyes towards the phone.

　

"Adrienne, he is Mads fucking Mikkelsen you have to prepare him a meal fit for a king and I'm not talking your three bean soup casserole thingy either. It's got to be supreme all the way - filet mig-fucking-non and like roasted redskin potatoes you know what your other clients usually eat"

　

"He said he'd try whatever I prepared. He's not like my other clients Lisa, he's down to earth and just kind"

　

Lisa began laughing "What?!?" Adrienne asked annoyed "Nothing it just sounds like you're going to cry. Is really that majestic?"

　

She rolled her eyes, "Look he's not like his characters okay? You need to learn the difference between reality and fantasy but I will tell you this he's hung"

　

There was loud crash followed by more choking "Holy...fuck...you didn't...did you?"

　

"Depends what do you think I did?" she toyed with her.

　

"No, you didn't fuck him. I swear to god!"

　

"Okay enough I didn't fuck him but I saw it. I saw everything and it is glorious! I'd lose it to that" she admitted her cheeks turning rosy.

　

"Um you'd be an idiot to say no to Mads Mikkelsen, wife or not if he were offering there is no sane woman on this planet that would say no. I don't give a fuck if you're a lesbian or you don't even like his films or him as a person when he looks at you with those chocolate drop eyes and those fucking kissable lips ask you to jump on his cock - bitch you're going to do it"

　

She had to laugh at Lisa "Sounds like you should start a religion since you seem to worship him"

　

"Yeah I could do that like canvas people online and on the street 'Let me tell you about my lord and savior Mads Mikkelsen' you know how much I envy you right now don't you?"

　

"Oh yeah and I must say I'm enjoying it but if I happen to get another peek at his goods I'll try to snap a picture for you"

　

"Best bitch ever look I gotta go my pizza is here"

　

"Okay bye" Adrienne hung up and stared ahead grinning widely "Gosh calm down it's just dinner and he said friend. You're not supposed to break your code of ethics; no sleeping with clients!"

**

　

It was raining by the time Adrienne had returned to Mads he helped her bring everything inside "Would you like some company while you cook?"

　

"Yes, I would actually. I don't know if you like it or not but I got some really good red wine it's a '74" she said pulling the bottle from the bag "No thanks I'll stick with beer. So who taught you to how to cook?"

　

"Um my grandmother but once I became a vegan I had to turn to the internet to learn how to modify recipies. I'm sort of the odd duckling in my family they're all carnivores" she said chopping the potatoes.

　

"Cooking is a very intimate activity, sensual in a way. Your boyfriend must crazy about you" he tossed out fishing around to see if she'd nibble.

　

Adrienne laughed sardonically "Well, I suppose if I had one he might be. But all my old boyfriends didn't really appreciate my culinary skills. They just wanted one thing"

　

"Sex?"

　

"No, control. I don't know where it comes from but I tend to attract controlling, manipulative and abusive men" it grew awkwardly silent for a moment "I'm sorry that wasn't..."

　

"No, it's alright. Remember we're not working right now we can talk about anything you want" he said refilling her glass and offering it to her.

　

"Thank you" she accepted taking a sip. "Do you ever miss any of them?" he asked turning his beer up.

　

"No, not really. The worst one of them was Jonathan, he tracked me down at a red carpet event swore I was screwing around with my client, which I won't name names I'm not like that but he went bezerk trying to get into the event. My client was giving a speech when he found me backstage and jerked me up, shook me as hard as he could and screamed at me about being a whore, well the microphone picked up everything he was screaming. He said some nasty things about me and my client. It was so humiliating to look at that man when he came off the stage. Security hauled him away but he ended up getting me after I came home, after being let go. He beat me and tried to rape me it was horrific and if it weren't for Lisa coming home when she did he may have succeeded."

　

Mads placed his hand between her shoulder blades as she leaned over the counter tearing up "Excuse me" she bolted for the bathroom. Alone, he was wondering if he was really going through with it and if he decided to continue he would have to establish boundaries and he most certainly would have to ease her in. When she emerged from the bathroom she had reset herself "So tell me about Denmark. What's it like?"

　

"It's nice. It's home. Listen you don't have to put up a wall and don't feel ashamed for having emotions. What you went through was traumatic if you were really that well adjusted I might be concerned"

　

"Thank you but I really don't want to talk about it anymore. I went to therapy and I did the self defense classes I'm fine, really"

　

He let it go and gave her some space while he went outside on the terrace to smoke. She had finished dinner and had the table set "What is this?"

　

"My favorite vegan stirfry with seasame ginger cauliflower and brown rice. I know it's not elegant but it's very filling and addictive"

　

He took a bite "It's interesting" he said after he swallowed she giggled "It's okay if you don't like it I actually thought ahead and bought you a steak from the butcher and prepared it while you were outside" she got up and removed it from the oven then took the plate away and replaced it with the steak.

　

"Now that's more my speed but I appreciate your effort it's a very wise thing you do. I'm sure you're in great health"

　

"Yes, I can't complain I eat a clean vegan diet and I jog, cycle and do yoga everyday"

　

He smiled to himself hoping the yoga had made her very flexible "Do you love the career choice you made?"

　

"For the most part I mean there are times when actors can be nightmares and sometimes even directors can be even more unreasonable but I enjoy looking out for others. It's not just about the pay it's more, like I don't want to say like having a child or a pet because those are very different things from what I'm meaning"

　

"I think I know what you're meaning, you enjoy being hospitable and helpful. You don't mind being handed someone's life and their day to day shit because you're hyper organized and responsible"

　

"Yes! Perfect description, I think it's because I'm a Virgo we have a knack for organizing and running things. I hate disorder and chaos so much or when things don't go according to plan but luckily I'm fortunate enough to always think ahead to have a back up plan."

　

"And what if the back up plan fails? How many alternate plans do you have?" Mads ribbed her gently.

　

"Ha! I see what you're doing but my grandfather always used to say if plans A and B fail don't give up there are still 24 more letters of the alphabet"

　

She barely noticed as he refilled her glass again she took a long sip on her wine and began opening up more and more to him. Eventually Mads had managed to slip her the entire bottle and she was becoming quieter but very bubbly still.

　

After he had done this dishes he joined her on the sofa "Dinner was delicious, thank you" he said clinking his bottle to her wine glass "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to hear something funny?" she whispered finishing her last glass of wine.

　

"Yes, I love funny stories"

　

She burst into a giggle fit "I thought you were coming onto me earlier. Like someone like you, would be attracted to someone like me"

　

He just finished his beer and set the empty bottle along with her empty glass on the coffee table "Why would that be so hard to believe?" he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him she stopped laughing.

　

"What's going on here? This is so weird"

　

"Adrienne, do you find me attractive?" he turned her face to towards him.

　

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Mads...every woman, wants you" she whispered to him then giggled.

　

"I'm not talking about other women, I'm talking about you"

　

"Yeah but you're married" she wobbled putting her hand on his cheek stroking his beard "Do you see my wife anywhere?"

　

Her head tilted loosely as she looked around "Does that picture over there count?" she laughed. Mads pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her lips she froze up "Am I dreaming? Did you just..." he kissed her again this time flicking his tongue across her lips then sucked on her bottom lip.

　

She let out soft moans "Are you drunk?" she asked making him let out a small laugh "No, sweetie I'm not. Tell me that you want me" he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck. Adrienne closed her eyes and gasped Mads traced his thumb along her lips then pressed his thumb between her lips probing her mouth. Adrienne sucked on his thumb, moaning "Tell me that you want me Adrienne"

　

He forced his thumb deeper into her mouth making her gag which excited him he pulled it out and she opened her eyes "I want you Mads but there's something you need to know about me. I'm a virgin, I never had sex with any of my old boyfriends it just didn't feel right"

　

Her confession made his erection rise and his body hot all over he slipped his hand into blouse and bra cupping her breast with his hot palm. "Mmm I like that you're a virgin" he said taking a handful of her breast and squeezing it tightly.

　

"You do?" she asked as he went back to kissing her neck there was something like a buzzing noise in the back of Adrienne's mind. Like an alarm that was becoming more distinct as it got closer something felt off but she felt weighed down by the alcohol and by Mads she couldn't get up. "Stop please" she held her hand out to his chest trying to push him but he didn't he kept nipping at her flesh and groping her breasts.

　

"No!" she cried out weakly "It's okay you're going to like it I promise."

**

　

Adrienne was in and out she first came to Mads was on top of her and they were in his bed both were completely nude "What about your wife?" she heard herself speak but she didn't know if it was really out loud until Mads smirked "She would never do the things I'm going to do to you" and then she blacked out again.

　

When she came to the second time she was on her stomach but her pelvic area was elevated by a stack of pillows and she was face down on the mattress. She tried to move but Mads had a firm grip on her hips and her arms were above her head. Adrienne managed to get her gaze upward to see her wrists were bound in front of her to the head board. And when Mads thrust forward with great force Adrienne gasped and passed out again but she was still physically aware as he fucked her.

　

"Been so long since I've had a virgin pussy I forgot how fucking great it feels. I just want to split you in two but tonight I'll give it to you mild as this is your first time" he groaned pounding his cock into her increasingly wet hole his hips banging sharply against her. She felt one had take up the flesh of one her ass cheeks and the other snake down her back to her hair grabbing a fistful of it.

　

Her eyes snapped open for the third time and she let out a loud gasp and she began to strain to breathe as his hand was wrapped around her throat and he was bent over her licking and kissing her neck while savagely thrust his cock deeper into her tight cunt. Mads tightened his grip on her neck as he pulled his cock out and began jerking off until he ejaculated on her ass cheek. He released her neck and her body went limp she was out for the night he took a shower then went stood at the foot the bed admiring the sight of her in position. The morning would tell him everything he needed to know.

 


	9. The Easy Way or The Hardest Way Possible

Adrienne's head throbbed in pain the next morning she woke up to the pounding and chills. She thought the night before was bad dream but when she opened her eyes to see her nude body and began feeling the soreness in her womanhood she knew it wasn't. Her stomach began turning as she recalled every word Mads said and her body's memory surfaced reminding her of every last detail from the previous night.

　

Jerking her hands quickly they came right to her face they weren't bound anymore. Adrienne curled herself up into a ball and began sobbing why had he done that? Rocking back and forth on the bed she couldn't seem to pull herself together enough to leave, she felt too much shame to go searching for her clothes or to even look Mads in the eye.

　

 _"You brought this on yourself"_ a bitter voice inside her head condemned her she shook her head negatively as tears flooded her cheeks _"Yes, you did! You came to dinner last night secretly hoping you'd get him into bed. You got yourself sloppy drunk and let him take advantage of you but it's not like you **didn't** want it. After all you told Lisa 'I'd lose it to that'"_

　

"No, I didn't want it that way" she warbled softly through her mess of sobs. Adrienne jumped when she heard movement coming from outside the room he was there and was awake. She wondered how long he'd give her before he came in to check on her or if he'd even check the man that took her last night didn't seem like the kind of man who gave a shit about a woman the next day.

　

When Adrienne couldn't stand being naked any longer she got out of the bed only to feel the pain worse between her legs "Oww" she cried placing her hand between her inner thighs to press her palm against her pussy for a few seconds trying to sooth it's pain.

　

Mads was sitting on the sofa still nude himself when she limping out of his bedroom "Ahh the walk of shame" he joked taking a drag from his cigarette.

　

"Where are my clothes?" she chose not to engage his antics she just wanted her clothes so she could get dressed and go back to her hotel room and scrub the filth off of her.

　

"What I don't get a good morning? Or a last night was wonderful?"

　

She glared at him "You think you deserve that? You raped me!"

　

Adrienne waited for Mads to lash out in his own defense hoping in some twisted way she had falsely accused him so she could still have the image of him upheld in her mind. But instead Mads just smirked putting out his cigarette "If you just would've came to me..."

　

"Let me stop right there Adrienne, yes I know you would've been more compliant with my desires if I had asked but you see I don't want to ask you. In fact I won't **ever** ask you for your permission. You will do whatever I demand you to, whatever I will you to. Your body will bend and bow to me and I shall use you any way I see fit. I'm not seeking willingness because I know I already have that from you. The things you will do for me will go way above and beyond your actual duties."

　

"And what if I won't? What if I call the studio and my boss Barry an I report you!"

　

He tsked her "We both know you won't do that and even if you did, honey I'm Mads fucking Mikkelsen no one will believe you. They'll think what I tell them, that you threw yourself at me and I said no because of my wife and you'll be out of a job. I'm not threatening it's just facts"

　

"You're a jerk!" she shouted pointing her finger at him. Mads laughed, "I'll tell you what since last night you were at a disadvantage I'll let you have freebie just now. Come over here and get on my cock I'll let you ride me baby" he laid back and waved his fingers for her.

　

"Where are my clothes?!" she demanded again to which he sighed "They're some place safe, look you're not leaving this apartment until I get off so either you take the easy way and ride my cock or I'll give it to you the hardest way possible and force my cock in you, your choice."

　

"Or option three I call the police and have you arrested! You may be able to convince my boss that I threw myself at you but you'll have a hard time making this go away"

　

Mads sat up and slung his legs down to the floor and stood with a twisted up expression Adrienne began backing away "Threatening me? That's a foolish thing to do but it may hurt my reputation but only temporarily because I'll twist your story up so badly the public will vilify you. They will want your head on a silver platter for trying to assassinate my character. Your life will be ruined and your career as well, what would be left for you then?"

　

"Stop it! I will find someone to believe me!" she began trembling with fear and guilt she shivered as he came to her and tried to pull her into his arms. "You won't win Adrienne, no one is going to believe that I would do such a horrible thing. I'm not a monster and I know you don't really think that. I want to get rough with you but you can walk away if you'd like and I'll find another woman to do this with me. But you are a rare find Adrienne you're so submissive but you deny it because you've been told for too long that it's beneath you or it degrades you. I promise it won't always be rough I'll give you gentle and romantic if that's what you want. Don't you see we both get something from this..." he smoothed her hair behind her ear then cupped her cheek.

  
Adrienne leaned into it desperately "...so stop fighting it" he finished putting his other hand on her opposite cheek. As much as the memory of what he did to her burned she knew she wasn't strong enough to say no to him. To be the only woman other than his wife to be in his bed it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and for only six months.

　

"Please no more getting me drunk I didn't like that at all" she said softly "Alright no more getting you drunk. Now are you ready to ride my cock?"

　

The thought of being crammed full of his massive dick made her anxious with fright "I don't think I can right now it hurts so much"

　

"Alright but daddy still needs something have you ever sucked cock before?"

　

She shook her head negatively "Well, you're in for a treat" he walked back to the sofa and took a seat then patted his knee for her, spreading his legs "Get over here and on your knees!"

　

"Are you always going to talk to me like I'm a dog?"

　

Mads was quickly growing frustrated with her commentary "I'm not going to beg you, **you** are going to beg me. I guess I should have told you the rest like the part where if you fail to comply the first time then I will have no choice but to punish you"

　

"Ppunish me?" she was half intrigued half afraid if last night were any indication of how cruel he could get a punishment would be so much worse.

　

"Yes, I will punish you Adrienne. I can be good to you my little sex slave or I can be total fucking cruel prick your choice. As always it's your choice"

　

 _"Choose to go home and quit the job!"_ her inner voice urged her but she knew if she left then another woman would take her place. She was still really attracted to him even though he was rubbing her the wrong way but there was a secret part of her that desired this, had to have been if she kept attracting abusive men then surely some where inside her she wanted it.

　

Adrienne came to him and knelt down between his legs "Good girl. You just have some edges that need smoothing is all. Do what I say Adrienne and this won't have to be so bad for you"

　

She nodded taking the base of his cock in her hand "Give it kisses all over" it seemed strange to her but she kissed the tip of his cock then the under side all and down to his balls. Adrienne had zero experience but she had watched porn with Lisa and heard Lisa with her boyfriends she suctioned her lips to his right nut and began sucking at it. Mads sunk down the sofa groaning "You're such a good little slut. You're going to be my slut" he said in between groans tangling his fingers into her hair.

　

She moved her lips and tongue around his balls then back to the base she licked her way up to the tip. Mads didn't give her a moment to breathe he forced her by her hair to take his cock into her mouth. Unsure of what to do because she was startled he jerked her hair making her cry out a little "Suck it!" he shouted she whimpered but complied. Mads rested the balls of his feet on the edge of the coffee table and played with her hair as she nursed his swollen cock.

　

Adrienne thought she would gag when his precum spilled but she swallowed it down and kept sucking. Mads began to feel her trying to pull away but he fought her back "Mmmh!" she was trying to get his attention, pissed he leaned forward and secured her head with his hands as he fucked his cock in her mouth and throat.

　

She wasn't breathing well and her lungs were in dire need of oxygen so she panicked hoping Mads would let her loose but when he just held her down to his cock she began to cry still making the noise. He got tired of holding her so he laid back again taking her hair into his fist and just banged her head up and down on his knob until he was close to coming.

　

Adrienne gasped for air when jerked her head back all the way off of it "Learn to breathe through your nose that's why you have it, to give you oxygen when your mouth is unable now hold still"

　

Mads stood and towered over her as she remained on her knees with her head tilted back he gave his cock a few rough jerks before his seed spewed out all over her face. It shot right below her left eye, the tip of her nose and her a big helping on her chin "Mmm you look so good covered in my cock spit. Go get cleaned up in the shower I have an assignment for you. Before you go back to your hotel room you're going to the grocery store and buy a cucumber and you're going to practice oral sex on it until you can breathe through your nose. Take this assignment seriously because I'm going to want a blow job in the mornings."

　

Adrienne came into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror but she had to look away quickly she was so ashamed of herself. She turned on the water then found her clothes folded on the side of the sink she grabbed the wash cloth and stepped into the shower. Under the cascading hot water and steam she cried to herself as she scrubbed her face how was she going to live with herself after this?

 


	10. Being Gentle

Monday morning Adrienne came over early to Mads' place she knew a blow job would be required of her but she just stood in his kitchen staring at the coffee pot she had loaded it with a pod but hadn't pressed the button yet _"Yeah okay a nice cup of coffee is going to make him not want to ram his cock in the back of your throat why don't you throw in an omelet?"_ her inner voice had berated her constantly since Sunday morning.

　

She hit the button to let it brew then took a deep breath, she took her assignment seriously as he suggested and she had mastered the art of breathing through her nostrils but she wasn't ready to take him on again. Adrienne's entire body flushed red and she began to hyperventilate, she was having a panic attack. She rushed outside to the terrace and gripped the rail tightly as she tried to let the fresh air fill her lungs but just knowing he was waiting for her made her want to fling herself over the side she stared down at the street the fall would kill her instantly but she did not want to die and the more she thought it out she didn't really want a way out.

　

Adrienne jumped when she felt Mads's hands roam her back and shoulders "Good morning" she said with her voice shaking his hands continued to move down her body until it reached the hem of her skirt "I thought you wanted a blow job?"

　

"Yes, but I have the power to change my mind on a whim. How does your pussy feel today?" he whispered in her ear pressing himself against her she could feel his raging hard-on poking her ass.

　

She could've lied and told him that she was still in pain but it had subsided the night before but she knew eventually he'd take her again so she was going to get it over with "It's much better for now"

　

"Would you like me to be gentle this morning?"

　

Adrienne couldn't detect if he were serious or teasing her "Yes, I'd like that"

　

Mads nodded kissing her neck she released the rail slowly and began melting into his arms he kissed his way up to her ear "Then get on your knees and beg me for it. Beg for me to make love to you, to make you cum"

  
She knew there was going to be a twist of some sort she sighed as he let her go and backed up to give her space to get down on the concrete. Adrienne turned to face him and went gently down on both knees "Please Mads make love to me. Please make me cum"

　

"What the fuck was that? That was generic! Look me in the eyes! Beg me like your life depends on it. Beg to be filled with my cock!" he raised his voice making her freeze up.

　

Adrienne's eyes gazed up at him "Mads please, please fill me with your cock. Make love to me please I beg you to make me cum!"

　

She knew he was delighted as he reached in his sweat pants and pulled his cock out and began stroking it "More!"

　

Adrienne didn't know what else to say the only experience she had to draw from was Lisa's and she said some pretty nasty things to get her boyfriends to fuck her. She took a deep breath and recalled one of Lisa's many nights she cupped her hands together in a pleading manner "Oh please Mads I want you so fucking much, please let me pleasure you! I am yours and I will do whatever you want me to!"

　

He jerked himself harder "Get up!" he ordered she rose from the concrete "Get your ass in my room and take it all off!" he opened the door for her walk inside as she passed him he slapped her ass hard as he could.

　

Adrienne stripped down as Mads watched from the doorway he let his pants drop she stood stark naked awaiting his instructions "I'll give you a choice slave you can ride or I'll be on top"

　

"I want you on top of me" she didn't know if she were to beg for it or just say it he gave her stern look "Please"

　

The desperation in her voice was a big turn on for him "Lay down and put your legs up on my shoulders"

　

Adrienne slid back on the bed and lifted her legs up waiting for him, he grabbed her hips and jerked her downward a little as he got on the bed. She rested her legs on his shoulders he could feel how stiff she was "Relax, I promised this would be gentle."

　

Mads looked down at her from above he loved the sight of her trembling beneath him, he felt like a god. Adrienne could feel the heat from his cock near her she was afraid of the pain if there'd be any she drew sharp breaths as Mads inserted his middle finger into her "Mmm still tight and what's this? So fucking wet mmm" she shivered as inserted a second finger.

　

She tersed up he withdrew his fingers then took them to his mouth and sucked on them "Mmmh tasty I might just let you ride my face so I can have some of that cherry pie I turned into jam"

　

Mads got back to business guiding his cock into her, it didn't take much for her to feel full. Once it was all the way in he placed his hands on her knees and began thrusting his hips forward. He was true to his word and took it easy with her she began to loosen her muscles and the fullness began putting pressure on her clit it was creating a tingling sensation. Her mouth dropped open as she sighed "You like that?"

　

"Yes, I like being filled with your cock. Mmm it's so good" she moaned closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

　

"Mads! Fuck me! Fuck my little cunt!"

　

He began to go a little harder increasing the pressure against her clit. Adrienne's vaginal walls began to contract and her clit throbbed with her orgasm. She was screaming out as he stuck her deeper pressing her legs to her shoulders "Mads! I'm going to cum! OH FUCK! I'm coming!" she cried out.

　

Her entire lower half shook as she covered his cock in her juices he fucked her a few more minutes longer until he was ready to cum. He pulled out of her then grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her up to suck him.

　

Adrienne was eager this time to get him off she did everything she practiced on the cucumber and the video she watched along with it but it didn't take him long to shoot a hot load into her throat. When he pulled her head away there was a sticky trail from her lips to the tip of his cock he grinned "Inside every woman, no matter how prim and proper she is there's a wanton slut inside. A man just has to know how to draw her out"

　

"Thank you" she said looking up at him with her big blues "That's a good girl using her manners and as much as daddy wants to play more we don't have time. Clean up while I get ready we'll pick this up later"

　

Adrienne wiped her face then went to make his coffee she couldn't believe how good it could feel but she knew later she'd most likely see the rough side of him but maybe she could find pleasure within that as well. When he emerged from the bedroom he looked very handsome and it made her blush like when they first met in the airport. She looked him up and down she felt superior for a moment he chose her and wanted her, there were fifteen others and he believed she was perfect. What a rush!

　

　

 


	11. Consequences

The first day of shooting ran long until two in the morning Adrienne was drained from being up so late and fielding different tasks for Mads. She brought her car to a stop in front of his building waiting for him to depart but he wasn't budging she looked over at him it was clear from the look on his face, he wasn't tired he was wanting to give her some abuse.

　

"Mads, I'm too tired tonight please..." she was interrupted suddenly when his fist hit her in the face "...what the fuck?!" she outraged slapping him across the face.

　

Mads sneered at her then slapped her with the back of his hand "If you ever hit me again I will drag you out of this car by your hair and beat you until you cannot stand up! Do you understand?!" Mads shouted at her keeping his hand raised to show her he wasn't playing games.

　

Adrienne held her hands out in front of her protectively "I'm sorry but I'm just so tired and I think we both need some sleep"

　

"I don't care what you think, you're going upstairs with me and you're going to take whatever I dish out. I told you I will not ask your permission but if I do not get cooperation I'm going to get violent. Extremely violent"

　

"You mean like a toddler throwing a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants?" Adrienne instantly regretted let that roll of her tongue when Mads got out of the car and slammed the passenger's door. He marched around to the driver's door and ripped it open. He reached in and hit the button to release her seatbelt then took the keys out of the ignition. When he stood he reached his hand in grabbed her by her hair then proceeded to jerk her outside of the car "MADS! STOP IT! LET ME GO!" she began screaming.

　

Once she was out of the car, he dragged her upwards to him then shook her like a ragdoll "Shut your mouth!" he said through gritted teeth "So I see that me being gentle with you gave you the wrong impression. You want to act like a bad bitch then baby I will treat you like one" he kicked her car door shut then seized her arm tightly "Oww" she cried the pressure of his hand around her small arm was going to leave a bruise but she was sure tonight she'd have lots of bruises.

　

The doorman didn't question a thing he just greeted them both opening the door even though Adrienne gave him pleading eyes. "Did you really think he gives a shit what I'm going to be doing to you? If you don't behave yourself I'll let him come up here when his shift changes and he can have you!"

　

"NO!" she screamed trying to resist him by grabbing onto the corner of the wall "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she tried to rouse the neighbors but Mads just laughed at her "There's no one on this floor but me. This building is still pretty new. You want to play this game huh? Where I'm the bad guy and you're the innocent little girl who is about to be raped? Have at it sweetheart" he let her go.

　

Adrienne stood shocked but it didn't take her long to run down the hall Mads went the opposite side. "You know the longer I have to chase you the worse this is going to be when I catch you but I enjoy a good chase. I could use the exercise" she heard him as he appeared at the end of the other side of the hall.

　

She hit the button for the elevator but it wasn't lighting up "No, c'mon!" Mads heard her pleading as he began picking up speed towards her "Shit!" she decided to abandon it and take the stairs the elevator dinged when Mads got to it he hopped on it and took it downstairs.

　

Adrienne was almost free and clear she bolted from the stairwell door only to be gripped by Mads around the waist "I win!" he exclaimed victoriously then kissed her cheek "Fuck that was fun, you made me feel like I was in my 20's again. Enough screwing around though there is a matter of punishment for your little escapade. I'm going to sleep good tonight!" he howled as the elevator door shut.

**

　

He threw Adrienne into the apartment and onto the living room floor she got up on all fours and tried to crawl but she heard Mads removing his belt she whimpered as she knew what was coming. Mads gripped the buckle in his fist and wrapped some of the leather around his knuckles "This wasn't necessary just so you're aware" she was almost to the coffee table when he struck her across her back her mouth dropped open in horror she dropped to the floor laying on her stomach. Mads stepped closer "Get up, take your blouse and skirt off and then bend over the arm of the sofa!" he commanded fiercely.

　

Adrienne got up off the floor tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm sorry" she tried to smooth it over "Don't care, you want to help yourself? Do as I fucking say!" she began undressing for him but was having trouble with the buttons of her white dress blouse Mads rolled his eyes "Fuck!" he swore coming to her "Please no! I'm trying!" he slapped her hands away then tore the shirt open sending the little clear buttons scattered across the floor then he discarded the shirt from her body tossing it on the floor "Stop your damn crying!"

　

"You're scaring me" she retorted unzipping her skirt and sliding it down her legs "Is that supposed to make me stop all of sudden? Make me apologize? The man you had this morning is gone and I don't know when he'll return or if he will you blew that with your little stunt and everything before that. Now bend your ass over the arm of that sofa before I wrap this belt around your throat and choke you nearly to death with it"

　

His threat was potent enough to make her to follow his orders immediately. She shut her eyes tightly awaiting the beating she had only been whipped with a belt once in her life and that was when her father caught her trying on her mother's dress and put on her makeup she remembered he yelled about how she looked like a whore and to never let him catch her doing it again. Mads slung the belt across her ass with great force her fair skin began to redden he could do better than that.

　

The second time Adrienne cried out loudly he managed to hit the same spot twice her reaction excited him he went to walk away but when he thought about how she was disrespectful he growled and gave her one last hit up her back "Now you're going to stay in this position all night, think about what you did and how you will behave in the future. If I catch you anywhere in this apartment besides right here when I get up in the morning then this belt is going around your neck. Do you understand?"

　

"Yes, I understand" he struck the belt against her ass "Why?" she cried "Say 'Yes, I understand daddy'"

　

"Yes, I understand daddy and I won't do it again"

　

He filled the space behind her and leaned over back and scented her neck yanking her head back "I'm so fucking hot right now but you don't deserve this cock. Be a good girl Adrienne and there will be rewards but if you keep this shit up about arguing or protesting then it will be all punishment and pain. Goodnight" he kissed her cheek roughly then slapped the back of her head leaving her there alone trembling with fear.

　

　

　

 


	12. Soundtrack

Halsey - "Bad At Love"

The Weeknd - "Wicked Games"

Tommy Lee ft. Lil Kim & Fred Durst - "Get Naked"

Rihanna - "S&M"

Noni ft. Kid Culprit - "Private Property"

Puddle of Mudd - "Control"

Nine Inch Nails - "Closer"

Wale - "Bad"

Lady GaGa ft. R. Kelly - "Do What U Want"

Major Lazer ft. Ellie Goulding - "Powerful"

Nicki Minaj - "Va Va Voom"

Kanye West - "Love Lockdown"

Kelly Clarkson - "Addicted"

My Darkest Days - "Casual Sex"

Taylor Swift - "Style"

Gin Wigmore - "Written In The Water"

Little Big Town - "Girl Crush"

Bazzi - "Sober"

Lorde - "Hard Feelings"

P!nk - "Just Like A Pill"

Nickelback - "How You Remind Me"

The Ting Tings - "Shut Up and Let Me Go"

Rihanna ft. Eminem - "Love The Way You Lie"

Staind - "Price to Play"

Lady GaGa - "Monster"

The Weeknd - "The Hills"

 


	13. Wearing Down

Adrienne kept her eyes focused on the wall and how the sun began splashing it's light against it she hoped he would be getting up soon. He was given the day off as the next scene they were filming required another actor that had not arrived yet so she feared she may be there a while which was unfortunate because she had to pee.

　

The overwhelming pressure against her bladder made her toes dance on the their tips she wanted to scream out to wake Mads up but she knew that could have serious repercussions. "Please wake up" she began crying as it was getting harder to hold it in. She shifted her weight hoping to relieve the pressure but a few drops began escaping "No" she hissed feeling the hot stream begin running. It soaked her lace panties quickly then ran between her inner thighs and on down. Adrienne had never felt so embarrassed luckily whatever got on the couch could be wiped off the leather there was some cleaner underneath the sink. She shook her head when she caught herself thinking about the damn couch "I hope he's fucking happy" she whispered bitterly.

　

"Actually I'm kind of turned on" she heard his groggy voice behind her he walked to the sofa and took a seat in the center a few feet from her "May I please get up now?"

　

"I like when you use your manners but I think I'll let you stay like that a little longer to teach you a valuable lesson. I'm going to do some online shopping so don't mind me" he took his laptop out of the bag sitting on the coffee table and powered it on.

　

Adrienne began crying "This again? Tell me, why do women resort to tears? My wife does it too it's fucking annoying. You act as if though you have done nothing to warrant my treatment"

　

"I was wrong for testing your patience, for running from you and resisting you!" she yelled out "But yet here you are still testing me. Just shut your mouth and take your punishment."

　

"But you said in the morning..."

　

"I didn't give you a set time in the morning but the more you bitch and whine the longer it'll be. And if I were you I wouldn't want to be standing there reeking of piss. How does that feel by the way? Is your pussy squishy?" he teased her she gave him a dirty look.

　

Adrienne bit her bottom lip as she almost blurted that she wanted out _"Why do you want to stay anyways? He's letting you suffer"_ but she had her reasons and even if they weren't clearly defined she was not waivering. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself somewhere else just to pass the time. When she was nice and calm she opened her eyes to see what Mads was ordering it was various BDSM items _"Great he's ordering toys and things to torture you with, girl get out while you can let him be some other woman's problem. Fuck call Lisa she'd probably enjoy this"_ she shook her head trying to get the voice to shut up. There was no way she was going to let Lisa have at Mads she wanted him way too much and after what Lisa had done to her she was never going to get near Mads.

　

It was then Adrienne realized possibly one of the many reasons she was still there was Lisa, she thought she was over what Lisa had did to her but the thought of Lisa having sex with Mads drew her anger out. It was two years ago and Adrienne was seeing Tyler an up and coming DJ and he was actually by far the nicest guy she had ever dated but it was during a time she was working constantly which meant time away from Tyler, she came home to find him in bed with Lisa. Adrienne had never been the vindictive or grudge holding type so when Lisa begged for forgiveness she had put their long standing friendship before her anger.

　

"Adrienne?" she was jolted back to reality when Mads began snapping his fingers in her face "Yes daddy?" it was an instinct for her to say what Mads wanted to hear and it was going to serve her well "You can go take a shower now and I hope there will be no more of that stupid shit you pulled"

　

"No sir there won't be" she said as she stood and went through the bedroom to his bathroom. After she got undressed she stepped into the shower and went to close the door when Mads appeared fully nude she inhaled deeply then exhaled she was going to be prepared for whatever he had intended to do to her. Once inside he shut the door up "Before you turn on the water get on your knees"

　

She squatted then dropped down she looked up at him innocently "I love those eyes of yours but you might want to close them" he said coming closer and pulling her head backward slightly she was looking directly at his cock it was standing to attention but she soon learned the reason why as he began pissing all over her. Adrienne shut her eyes quickly as the hot flow of his urine hit her face then dribbled down her chin, the golden rush he then aimed at her tits until it was running out he shook it against her lips then spread it around until some seeped into her mouth with the head of his cock.

　

Mads helped her up and got the water going he went first shampooing his hair then handed her the wash cloth and body wash "Give daddy a good scrubbing"

　

As much as she really didn't want to because now she was coated with her piss below and his above the waistline she just wanted to get clean herself but she soaped up the cloth and began soaping up Mads's chest. Her hand slid from under the wash cloth to touch his chest hair she liked the way it felt she stroked her fingers in small circles with one hand while the other moved the soapy wash cloth around "Does my little slut like that?"

　

"Yes, I do daddy may I kiss your chest?"

　

He grabbed the rag from her and began washing his body on his own while she watched still longing to put her lips all over his hairy chest, she knew Mads was teasing her she could see it in his smirk. "Wash up first and I'll think about letting you kiss my chest" he rinsing off and opening the door to step out. She drew a strong breath staring at his ass and body in the mirror as he ran the towel all over her pussy began to swell and her clit protruded out from it's hood. He locked gazes with her still smirking then he turned as if he were getting back in with her he stood watching her rinse her hair he then took notice of her arousal but he disappointed her when he shut the door up and walked out of the bathroom wrapping his towel around his waist.

 


	14. Art - Adrienne




	15. Art - Mads




	16. The Neutral Zone

Adrienne was surprised when Mads showed up at her hotel room "Why didn't you call me? I would've came to you" she said through the small opening in the door.

　

"I took an Uber and I am curious as to what your personal space looks like and I have some things I need to store here for two weeks" he explained leaning with both arms into the doorway wondering why she wasn't opening up.

　

"What things?"

　

"Is there a problem? Are you going to let me in?" he grew impatient with her. "Mads, you make the rules in your apartment but this is **my** territory. I make the rules here, it's only fair"

　

She would suffer later for this, he would not forget "Alright, is this uh payback for me giving you the cold shoulder the other day and didn't give you any attention? Let me in and I'll remedy that"

　

"No, no pain here. No abuse here. No talking down to me or treating me like shit. I will consent only to have that behind **your** closed doors, not mine"

　

Mads shook his head and clicked his teeth "Alright you want a neutral zone? We can do that but just so you know when I am able to get you back into my apartment, alone you're going to fucking suffer. You can count on that"

　

Adrienne opened the door up to reveal she was in a black silk robe that was high above her thighs revealing a black sheer thong, he could see her pussy through them "What do you need to keep here?" she asked picking up her towel and drying her hair with it.

　

"Things I ordered for you" she then knew to what he was referring his BDSM toys and supplies "And why can't they be in your apartment?"

　

"I really hate answering to you but since this is the neutral zone I'll tell you, my wife Hanne is coming for two weeks to visit me. I cannot let her find any of these things and you will have to start knocking when you come over. But make no mistake, you had better stay on your best behavior I will keeping track of every little look and tone of your voice and when I get the chance - I will give you hell for them all."

　

Adrienne crossed her arms "That's big talk for a man cheating on his wife and I'm sure she'd find this new you very interesting..." Mads reached his hand out and cupped it around Adrienne's throat tightly slamming her back into the wall of the sitting room, she gasped digging her nails in his arm trying to inflict enough damage so he'd let her go. "You listen to me you stubborn whore because apparently when I told you how foolish threatening me is you weren't listening - so I'm only saying it one more fucking time. You fuck with me, my wife or my marriage and **I will be the end of you**! I'm not just talking about your career, I will make it so there will be no place on the face of this fucking earth you will be able to go and get peace. And it won't end there - I will set fire to your whole world. I may not kill you but I will make you wish you were dead. Is that clear?" he brought his face into hers bearing his forehead against hers as he stared dead into her eyes.

　

She couldn't hardly move her neck but she nodded as best she could agreeing with him she had saw the darkness that lurked beneath his surface and it terrified her. He pulled his hand away then went outside to the hallway and brought in a big cardboard box that was still sealed up leaving it against a wall then going after another box then another "Do not get curious and open these. They're my special surprises for you"

　

He was set to go when she stopped him "Can I ask you a question?"

　

"Now we're asking permission? When I first got here it was an interrogation I guess that's what a little fear will do for you, but what is it?" he huffed turning back towards her.

　

She crossed her arms again to her breasts "Why not Hanne?"

　

"What do you mean?"

　

"I mean why doesn't she get this treatment? Why isn't her ass being beaten and her being left to piss herself over the arm of a sofa? Why isn't she getting raped after you get her drunk? Why aren't you pissing on her?"

　

"If you have such a problem with any of what I do then perhaps you need to ask yourself this very important question: why are you still here? I'm not caging you in the door is always open Adrienne. Stay the fuck out of my boxes and knock when you get there Tuesday morning her flight comes in at seven tomorrow, gate 7 so you had better leave early to pick her up and here's a list of things I want for her visit. I suggest you get dressed and go shopping this evening" he said taking out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to her.

　

Adrienne ripped it out of his hand his lips spread into a small smile with a wicked glare he knew Adrienne was jealous "Think of her as my second in command. She tells you to jump and you say 'How high?' alright?"

　

"Got it" she said in a low growl "Now, now keep those claws in because if you get through these next two weeks without so much as a scratch I'll reward you my slutty little kitten" he said in a soft voice.

　

"Would you like that? A little treat?"

　

She wouldn't look at him or answer she was highly irritated and peeved with his wife having any charge over her at all "Someone needs a little encouragement doesn't she?"

　

Adrienne's resolved collapsed "Please don't hurt me" she held her hands up in protest.

　

"Relax, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about putting the purr back in you, I may have a mean streak but I know how to motivate. So if you would be so kind as to get out of those panties and that robe I'll give my pussy a good licking"

　

"Your pussy?"

　

"That's right all of this..." he put the tips of his fingers over her clothed snatch and tapped it a few times "...is mine!"

　

Adrienne's body flushed and the heat rose within her she untied the black silk belt and opened it up to show him her exposed breasts. Her pink nipples hardened from arousal and the cool air he placed both hands over them massaging his palms all over them making her suck her bottom lip in "Now the panties" he nodded down at them but she was so caught up in his hands on her tits she could barely function.

　

Mads stopped groping and slid his hands down her figure taking every curve until he was a the leg line he tucked his thumbs inside the material until they appeared at the top of the panties then proceeded to drag them down. Adrienne's pussy thickened and became juicy, Mads loved the sight of her glistening slit as the fabric slid down her pussy lips "You're a sopping mess already for me, I think I'm going to drown in there but that would be alright with me" he said as she kicked out of them then wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips.

　

His kisses were passionate and fiery she craved more immediately after they shared one. She licked her tongue up his lips "You want it don't you?"

　

"Yes, I want to feel your tongue eating my pussy" she whispered hotly pulling at Mads's black t-shirt "You like being my dirty whore don't you?"

　

Adrienne roamed her hands in his shirt and up his chest "I love being your dirty whore please give it to me daddy"

　

Mads pulled hands out of his shirt then pushed her towards the sofa she took a seat he waved his hand to signal her to lay down, she swiveled her legs up onto the couch. He got on the opposite end and parted her legs roughly draping one over the back of the sofa and the other across his shoulder. Mads laid forward and kissed above the mound making Adrienne bite her bottom lip to contain her anxiousness. He kissed the mound next moving his head in small circles dragging his lips around the flesh "Mads..." she gasped his name. He kissed both her inner thighs nuzzling his nose into them then sliding the inside of his bottom lip along her delicate skin.

　

Adrienne held onto her sanity as best she could but she just wanted to shove his lips to her pussy and ride his face, he knew he was agonizing her. Mads planted kisses all along her moist slit she let out soft sighs letting him know she wanted him to put her out her misery. He tucked his tongue between her lips and began feeling out her most sensitive part while inserting two fingers to screw her with. Her heart sped up with every thrust of his fingers and inch of her inner folds he explored with the tip of his tongue.

　

Her body warmed as he found his target he drew his tongue back and sucked the swollen area surrounding the clit making it throb, coaxing it out to follow it to his awaiting tongue. Adrienne whimpered and panted as Mads began lavishing her pea sized organ with licks and sucks. Her leg around his body drew up in response to the surges of pleasure. Mads moved his bearded face and chin all around between her the lips of her twat, he curved his thick fingers slightly to locate the G-spot. Adrienne fidgeted around underneath him moving her hips to the rhythm of his finger fucking, her entire body numbed except below the waist, all nerves were awakened within her womanhood. There was a heat radiating and Mads had stirred it up like a boiling pot it was only getting warmer until the heat spread from her core all over, her bare flesh lit up to match. A tickle began deep inside that turned quickly into a throb she slicked every inch of his fingers with her wetness and she knew it wouldn't stop there. He focused his attention on sucking her clit in tandem with the massaging of her sacred spot she began convulsing with pleasure.

　

Jolting all around on the sofa she arched her back slightly then wrapped her other leg around his other side and gripped him tightly as her orgasm took her off. Mads felt her fingers run through his hair and she began quivering all over. He sucked harder and circled his tips inside her cunt "MADS!" she screamed "FUCK! MADS MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM!" she screamed over and over as she pressed his face into it and rocked her hips, riding his face until she came.

　

When she settled down she opened her legs to free him she stroked his head gently "I'll behave daddy I promise" she said catching her breath.

　

"That's my good little slut" he gave her inner thigh one last kiss then crawled over top of her she knew what he wanted. She gave him a seductive grin reaching down unsnapping and unzipping his jeans, Adrienne reached in and pulled his hot prick out she gave it a few rough jerks to get it even harder "You learn fast you fucking whore"

　

"I learned from you daddy..."

 


	17. Like Father, Like Son

It was a long and awkward silence in the car as Adrienne drove Mads's wife Hanne from the airport. She sat in the backseat along with their twenty year old son Carl who wasn't expected by Mads but Adrienne couldn't help but laugh inside as his romantic plans would be ruined. They mostly conversed to themselves or she was on the phone with various friends and her daughter, it only worried Adrienne when they were speaking Danish to one another she was afraid they were talking about her but she just kept focused on the road ahead.

　

Mads was waiting outside his building when Adrienne arrived to drop them off she held a smug look when Carl got out of the back seat she could tell he was a bit disappointed. "Here let me help you with the luggage" Adrienne offered cheerfully "Thank you...I'm sorry I forgot your name"

　

"It's Adrienne" she said pulling the bags out and slamming the trunk down rolling her eyes to the back of Hanne as she greeted her husband "I've missed you" he said taking her into his arms, Adrienne could've puked right then and there but she took comfort in knowing their son would be the cock blocker until Mads took him aside and spoke in Danish. _"What's he doing?"_ she suddenly had a bad feeling especially when Carl looked back at her and nodded.

　

 _"That son of a bitch is going to pawn junior off on me so he can romance the panties off her"_ it was confirmed when Mads came to her next "I need a favor"

　

"A favor or a command?" she whispered hastily he gave her a stern look "Don't test me" he muttered lowly but she heard him "I want a couple days with just my wife so Carl is going to stay with you for two days. Show him around and make sure he's happy because I won't be needing you for a couple days" she knew he threw in the last part just to stick it to her.

　

On the ride to her hotel she seethed with anger playing his words over and over in her head coming up with snappy retorts that she would only dream of saying to him _"Yeah asshole I'll show baby boy around, around my bedroom. You said make him happy - what's happier than an orgasm?"_ she eyed Carl in the rearview mirror he was on his phone scrolling through posts on Instagram. He was only five years younger and handsome as he looked closer to his father's looks than his mother's but perhaps he was much more gentle in bed than his dad.

　

When they arrived Carl carried his own bags and waited for Adrienne to tell him where to set everything "Would you like the bed? I don't mind sleeping on the couch" she asked as he sat down in the very spot where his father had eaten her pussy out the day before she had to bite back her laugh. "This is fine but do you know where I can get a good massage? My neck and shoulders have been killing me"

　

"Tension. I'm not licsensed or anything but I did spend a summer learning massage techniques so if you want I'll give it a crack. I'm really good with my hands"

　

"Why does a personal assistant take a massage therapy class?" he asked trying to crack his neck "Well, I had a client who wanted massages but didn't have time to go to see a masseuse so he paid for me to go learn"

　

Carl laughed a little "That's crazy. Okay I'm going to let you do this I'm desperate"

　

"Come into the bedroom I can do more if you're laying down" she slid the doors open to the bedroom area he followed standing in the door way "Remove your shirt and jeans if you want. Whatever makes you most comfortable" the more she looked at him the more she saw Mads in him and the wetter she grew. Once his shirt came off and he began getting his pants off Adrienne couldn't take her eyes off of him she could see the outline in his briefs he was very generously endowed as well. She had to turn away from him for her blushing she went into her bathroom to get her oils "Do you want me to lay at the foot of the bed or the pillows?"

　

"Um whatever makes you comfortable. I hope you don't mind but I have to change these clothes are restricting and I want to create a comfortable environment. Energy speaks loudly and if I'm not comfortable you won't be"

　

"Sure" she heard him say as he got on the bed. She changed out of her clothes and into her black silk robe. When she walked out of the bathroom he was laying on his stomach at the foot of the bed resting on a pillow he had his phone still scrolling she reached down and took it from him making him look up his mouth dropped open "No phones, you need to unplug in order to get the full benefit" she set it aside on the TV stand then stood right in front of him. His head went down immediately to the pillow because if he looked up he'd practically be in her pussy she poured the oils into her hands and began rubbing them around between her palms then smoothed them across Carl's shoulders and the back of his neck.

　

"Wow there is a lot of tension in there. You should consider yoga and meditation" she said working her fingers into his tissue and muscles but he wasn't listening instead he was staring up into her robe. She was wearing pink lacy boyshorts and he was pretty sure she couldn't tell he was looking.

　

"I'm not big on that spiritual stuff I like more hands on approach to healing"

　

"Yoga and meditation can be spiritual or they can just be tools to go inside yourself it's entirely up to you. Let me know if it starts to hurt"

　

Something began hurting but it wasn't where her hands were it was where they were not she knew when he began shifting around on the bed his cock was getting hard "Are you okay?"

　

"Yeah I just have restless legs" he lied looking down at the floor again "Do you want me to give them a good rub down?"

　

Carl's mouth dropped open as he wanted to say something but he didn't know how she would respond "No, it doesn't hurt it's just..agonizing"

　

"Okay" was all she said taking both hands to the back of his neck pressing and rubbing he closed his eyes "That feels amazing"

　

Adrienne squatted to his level and kept her hands focused "Do you like that?"

　

He moaned "Yeah"

　

Carl opened his eyes to look at her she smiled at him "What?" she asked "Nothing just admiring at how pretty you are. If you're this good at massage your boyfriend is a lucky guy"

　

"I don't have a boyfriend, don't have time for one" she knew he only asked because he was hoping she was available.

　

"Well, that's a shame"

　

"What about you?" she asked "What do I have a boyfriend?" he joked and they both started laughing "Well no there's no special man in my life but I have a great best friend he's a real keeper but no I don't have a girlfriend either"

　

"Where do you get your sense of humor?"

　

"My dad. I mean my mom has her moments of being funny but my dad he's the funny one" she wondered how amused Carl would be if he knew things his father had done to her.

　

"Your looks favor his too except your nose but it suits you"

　

"Thanks I guess"

　

"Sorry, I'm just good at noticing the details of a person's face and when I have seen both their parents it's like a puzzle of whose features ended up where" she explained.

　

He just nodded staring into her eyes she was looking at her hands but when she looked at him there was a magnetic charge. She was being drawn into his web not the other way around _"I see you have daddy's magnetism too, well played"_

　

Carl smiled first making Adrienne smile back then he revealed his teeth making her laugh out loud "What was that?" she asked.

　

"Trying to psyche you out. Did it work?" it was subtle but his hands were on her arms stroking up and down with his fingers as softly as he could. She stopped massaging "I don't want to cross a line" she said with false modesty knowing damn well they were going to.

　

Carl moved his hands down to the top of the opening in her robe "You think my dad will be upset with you?" he asked stroking his index finger down in between her breasts "I'm a grown man and I know you noticed"

　

Even if it were in her plans to bed him he still could make her blush he was enjoying it. He brushed her hair away from her eyes "It's just I don't do things like this..."

　

"It's okay it's just sex. All work and no play causes tension" he raised his eyebrows "True don't want to end up with that. I think you need a new treatment to work those kinks out"

　

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

　

"You need your cock rode for about an hour then maybe a blow job in the morning" she said as she stood.

　

Carl smiled rolling over onto his back and took his underwear off "Well if you think that is best then please do what you must"

　

Adrienne removed her robe while he watched upside down on the bed his head was hanging off slightly. She took her panties down swaying her hips seductively as she did it he licked his lips she walked towards him "That's right bring that pussy here straddle my face" she parted her legs fitting his head between her inner thighs.

　

Carl inhaled her womanly aroma, his hands locked tightly to her ass cheeks "Ohhh yes, lick my pussy" she shivered as she felt his tongue slip in and began working her clit she rubbed her hands down his chest. He pressed his face in deeper and shook it taking her clit between his teeth nipping it she jolted "Fuck!" she gasped. He slapped her ass and grabbed the flesh before reaching his hand down to his cock stroking it. She crawled forward over top of him then maneuvered herself over his pelvic area. He held it for her as she lowered her cunt down onto it. Carl watched as her pussy devoured every inch of his fuck rod once she was all the way on he took his hand away and placed both on her hips.

　

Adrienne placed her hands on his chest as she moved up and down on him "Mmmh! You certainly are a big boy" she panted.

　

"You like my big boy dick?" he latched her hips harder his nails digging slightly into her skin "Yes!" she cried out realizing that perhaps Carl had inherited more than just his father's looks and sense of humor.

　

Their rhythm was getting off beat as Carl was growing frustrated he let out a growl and sat up keeping his cock inserted. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he melded himself to her as they fucked but he still wasn't getting off "FUCK!" he shouted shoving her off of him onto the bed "What's the matter?"

　

"I don't know I just can't get into it" she tried to touch him but he shoved her hands away.

　

"What do you **want** to do to me?" she reached her hand to his face he looked at her strangely "What the fuck?"

　

"Is there something you want but you're afraid I won't be into it?"

　

"You're willing to do whatever I want?"

　

She leaned forward and kissed his lips "Anything you want, any way you want it and as many times as you can get it up"

　

"Alright then get on all fours" once he was confident again she got into position he rose up on his knees. Adrienne moaned when Carl began fucking her "Thatta boy get that pussy!" she encouraged. He began banging his cock harder into her gazing down at her ass he let one hand off her hip and rubbed her buttocks all over. He leaned forward and spit down the crack she was a bit confused as she felt his spit running down into her hole but when he jammed his finger into it she understood.

　

"You like that?"

　

_"No, not really but as long as your dick doesn't end up in there we're fine"_

　

"Yes! Fuck me harder!" she shouted, Carl began forcing both his cock and his finger. When he was ready to cum he pulled both out much to her relief but when she felt his hot seed hit in between her cheeks she knew had fingered her to dilate the hole so he could use it as a sperm dump.

　

He crashed onto the bed pleased with himself as she got off the bed "Where are you going?"

_"Do you really think I'm going to be able to sleep with an asshole full of your little swimmers dude?"_

 

"To take a shower do you want to join me?"

　

Carl stretched out "No, I don't think I can get up now I'm ready to crash but I still want that blow job in the morning"

　

She just smiled and nodded "Of course" she went towards the bathroom when his phone lit up on the stand she swiped it up quickly before it the buzzing could be heard against the wood. It was Mads calling she just let it vibrate in her hands in the bathroom until it went to voicemail "Sorry daddy" she whispered turning the screen off and setting it on the sink.

　

Adrienne looked at herself in the mirror she was almost unrecognizable to herself. She glared at her reflection "Don't judge me you have no idea what I'm going through or have been through" she said in a low voice turning away from the mirror. This was definitely changing her.

 


	18. Play With Fire

The next morning Adrienne was asleep on the couch she didn't feel right getting back in bed with Carl and she knew Mads was going to be furious with her. She laid there with her eyes still closed as she remembered Mads between her legs lapping away at her pussy, he did have his good moments but once he found out she had fucked his son she was going to see pain and possibly for a long time but he shouldn't have paraded his wife around in front of her.

　

Adrienne wasn't aware of her surroundings as she opened her eyes to see Carl standing naked by the couch "Um good morning" she spoke trying to break him from whatever trance he seemed to be in. He didn't return the statement instead he took a seat beside her making her heart speed up "Carl, I just didn't want to disturb you last night so I came out here to the sofa. And I should get dressed" she tossed the blanket off her to the back of the couch "My dad said he wouldn't need you for two days"

　

"Well, no but I have my own errands to run so I should..." he halted her from getting up by placing his arm on the other side of her it sank down into the cushion "...I don't know what you think you're doing but it's not happening"

　

His eyes bore into hers the way Mads's did "You said and I quote 'Anything you want, any way I want and as many times as you can get it up' didn't you?"

　

Adrienne shook her head "I..I shouldn't have had sex with you okay? I..." he quickly seized both her arms and shoved them above her head "Carl! Please don't do this! This is rape because I am saying no!"

　

"What are you going to do? Tell my daddy? He knows I would never do something like that"

　

It was ironic to Adrienne that Carl wasn't aware his father was the same way and into the same things. He banged her wrists into the arm of the sofa while got over top of her "Please I don't want to do this"

　

"But you did last night didn't you? I think you're confused and maybe you're still confused"

　

"No! I'm not confused I do **not** want this!" she said trying to wiggle out of his grasp but it was futile as Carl was stronger than she was. He used his leg to pry hers open then using one hand he held her wrists down so he could use a hand to guide his cock inside her. Once he was rooted deep into her he returned his hand above her. Adrienne shut her eyes tightly she didn't want to see him above her forcing himself on her and enjoying it. Instead of feeding into a victim mentality she began to imagine it was Mads and once the image of him filled her entire being her body began to loosen. Her body gave him slack "That's a good girl" he said loosening his grip on her wrists but she wasn't hearing his voice say anything but his father's.

　

"I want you..." she breathed in a whisper further propelling Carl to screw her harder, he lifted her legs then bent them to her shoulders. Adrienne screamed out in ecstasy gripping the sofa as he pounded her cunt "Look at me" Carl demanded but she wouldn't open her eyes it would break the imagery of Mads being the one giving her the awful yet incredible pleasure she was receiving.

　

"I said look at me!" he demanded with a forceful tone but she still didn't obey him he knew how he was going to get her to open her eyes he moved his hand to her neck then locked his palm around her throat. "Open your eyes you fucking whore" he growled squeezing hearing her breaths getting more shallow.

　

Her face began turning a purplish blue until finally she gave out and her eyes fluttered open she went to open her mouth to say Mads's name but she blacked out from the lack of oxygen. Carl began looking worried as Adrienne's vision began going out and he got farther away.

**

　

When Adrienne came to see Mads looking down at her he looked angry her memory was fuzzy about what happened but when she went to sit up a male paramedic appeared "You should remain laying down" she laid back down but kept her gaze on Mads "What happened?"

　

Mads wouldn't answer her "Your friend there saved your life he said you had a reaction to something so he did CPR to save you"

　

"My friend?" she looked in the direction the paramedic pointed Carl was fully dressed and talking with his mom who was assuring him he did such a great job but that's when she remembered the truth. She looked down at her own body and she was fully dressed he had staged her but how long after she passed out did he call Mads? What did he tell him? She knew she'd find out the answers after the paramedics were gone and his wife was out of earshot.

　

"Do you take any medication? Even if it's over the counter" the paramedic's female partner came with her clipboard she must've got Carl's take on the events.

　

"Um I take Ambien to help me sleep but that's not all the time. I don't take it consistently"

　

"And you've never had a reaction to it?" she asked scribbling Adrienne's first answer onto the paper.

　

"Nno! Look I haven't taken it in two months. I didn't take any medication okay?"

　

"Have you sustained any brain injuries in the last forty-eight hours?"

　

"No, I haven't" Adrienne was getting frustrated she just wanted everyone but Mads out of her apartment.

　

"We cannot legally force you to go to the hospital but would you like to go? They can do proper tests there to find the cause..."

　

"Yes I am aware of that and I will make an appointment with a doctor as soon as possible but no I do not wish to go to the hospital today thank you" she said in a huff. They packed it up and Hanne decided to walk them out which was a relief she could see Carl standing in her bedroom doorway he put his fingers to his lips and nodded towards his father then he offered his help to the paramedics getting their equipment downstairs.

　

Adrienne sat up slowly and looked up at Mads who slapped her across the face "Why did you do that?!?" she shouted covering her cheek.

　

"I don't know what you did to yourself to make this happen but if you interrupt my time with my wife again you are going to need that ride to the hospital" he growled walking away.

　

"I didn't do anything to myself! It was your son!" she yelled in her own defense making Mads stop. He looked over his shoulder at her "If you're as smart as you seem to be then you'll measure your words about my son carefully. He was in a panic about you"

　

"I'll bet he was, he probably thought he killed me. Seems it's like father, like son"

　

"I don't believe you and if you ever say anything like that again then I may make an exception to killing you. That's my son and I know him but you, you're just a whore wanting attention"

　

Adrienne began crying as he delivered his verdict on the situation it all blew up in her face.

 


	19. Art - Mads Quote Foreshadowing




	20. Cleansing

Adrienne sat on her sofa going over the shooting schedule that was emailed to her but the boxes that Mads had stored in her hotel suite kept catching her eyes. "You already broke tons of his rules and may have possibly made an enemy out of him what's one more offense?" she said aloud to herself. Setting the laptop on the coffee table she went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife then stood in front of the stack. She hesitated because of Mads she wanted desperately to earn whatever semblance of respect he had for her but she also wanted to know what possibly was ahead for her, if anything with Mads was even ahead for her.

　

It was then she remembered his angry words she pulled the knife back away from the box and set it on the counter. She stood there lost in the thought with anxiousness she wanted to text him but it would sound too much like a crazy ex-girlfriend still hung up on him. "No wait him out. He will let you know" she assured herself. Her stomach let out a growl and she felt the pang of hunger but she had refused food for the past two days. Mads's agent sent her an email stating that she was getting an extra day off than he so she could recover which made her roll her eyes, she wasn't sick but she was terrified. Going to the fridge she was going to finally break down and eat something when there was a knock at the door.

　

Adrienne looked into the peep hole it was Mads and he was alone she took a deep breath before opening up. "I promised Hanne and Carl I would come check on you. They're still both worried about you"

　

"I'm okay" she stated as simply but there was no escaping the frosty feeling coming off of Mads. "Thanks for coming by" she went to shut the door because she just couldn't look at him another second longer when he held his hand out and stopped the door "Let me in" he demanded.

　

"If I let you in are you going to respect the neutrality of this place?"

　

"Just let me in" she knew pushing him would only make things worse when she stepped foot back inside his apartment as that was what she now labeled as the brutality zone. She moved aside and let him pass he checked the boxes out first "I see you have been mindful about keeping out of my boxes. That's good that's at least one good point in your favor" he made his way to the small kitchen she went to the couch and took her seat.

　

Mads stood at the counter when he saw the knife he eyed it for a few seconds but then turned to face Adrienne "Listen I don't know where we stand now but I'm sorry"

　

"And what are we sorry for?" Mads asked putting his hands behind his back "For falsely accusing your son of misconduct" she didn't look him in the eye when she said it because it was a bold face lie "I was jealous of Hanne and I wanted your attention. I'm sorry Mads" she was able to look at him when the truth was finally spoken but he didn't speak he just stood like a statue studying her expression to the point it made her feel uncomfortable.

　

"Come with me to the bedroom" he nodded his head towards the doors she got up quickly and led the way she opened the doors and they both stood looking at the bed "Strip that entire bed down. I want everything off it including the pillow cases" he ordered she looked at him to see if he were serious he turned his head and raised his eyebrows nodding towards the bed "Now"

　

Adrienne went to work stripping the linens from the bed she put them in a pile in the corner of the room "Now call housekeeping and tell them to bring up all new things and remove the old ones" he leaned against the door frame as Adrienne picked up the phone beside the bed to call the front desk "Yes this Adrienne Tobin in suite 4101 and I need new bedding all of it" she made her request but she could feel Mads's eyes bearing a hole through her from behind she couldn't understand what he was up to.

　

They both stood silently waiting for the housekeepers to come then when two of them arrived the one picked up the dirty linen while the other went to work making up the bed but Mads had stopped her "Thank you that'll be enough she is can do it from here" he reached into his pants pocket and handed the maids each twenty dollar bills they thanked him and left. Mads leaned against the wall and slouched down a little "Well are you waiting for me to tell you to or are you going to make the fucking bed?"

　

Adrienne red faced took everything but the fitted sheet off the bed then started unfolding it and stretching it to the corners of the mattress. It took her twenty minutes to make the bed which Mads inspected when it was finished "Good. Now take off your clothes and don't leave a single stitch on"

　

Piece by piece Adrienne rid herself of her clothing "Where are the clothes you wore the first night Carl stayed here?"

　

"There are in the bathroom in the corner it was my black robe and my pink boyshorts..." her voice trailed as Mads went into the bathroom and dug them out of the pile "These?" he held them up to which she nodded.

　

He brought them out of the bathroom he handed her the panties first "Rip them apart"

　

"What?"

　

"I said **rip** them apart" he repeated.

　

"Do you know how much those panties cost?" she protested.

　

"I don't give a shit how much they cost I said RIP THEM!" he shouted at her. Adrienne took them into her hands and stretched them until she could get her fingers into the material and began tearing the panties into strips. After Mads was satisfied he handed her the trash can to discard the shreds. He then handed her the robe "Do the same to that" he put his hands on his hips.

　

"This actually isn't mine it's my roommate's she let me borrow it"

　

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to buy her a new one or reimburse her because it's getting tore to pieces"

　

Adrienne sighed and held it up then yanked her hands in separate directions tearing it right down the middle then Mads yanked it out of her hands and tossed it in the trash can "Get on the bed and lay on your stomach" he said jerking her by her arm and slinging her forward she put her hands out to catch herself before she fell on her face.

　

She went to get on the bed to face the pillows "No! Face the foot of the bed" he snapped she changed positions and stretched out resting her arms in front of her folded up while he went out of her sight behind her. He was undressing, she could hear the zipper of his jeans going down then she felt his weight get onto the bed "Do you know why I had you do everything you just did?"

　

Adrienne had a clue it was because of Carl and what happened the first night he must've confessed to his father about having sex with her "Yes" she said softly. She jumped when she felt Mads's hand slap down on her bare ass "What?"

　

"I said yes. I know what this is about"

　

"Unhuh and what is it about?"

　

Her lip quivered "I had sex with your son"

　

"And was it rape?"

　

"No" she sniffled as tears streaked down her cheeks he leaned down over her body and came close to her ear "You filthy fucking little whore. Daddy isn't enough for you?"

　

"I was..." she went to explain but jerked her head back by her hair and brought the other hand around so her eyes could see he had the knife she began to breathe erratically in a panic. Mads rested the knife to her throat pressing the blade firmly against her skin "I don't care what your reasons were that is over now. This is your cleansing little girl. I want you to remember how this knife feels against your pretty little throat because if you ever fuck another man while you are in my possession then I will slit your fucking throat with it. Do we understand?"

　

"YES!" she squalled as he released her head and pulled the knife away he got off the bed and put it on the bed side table as she wept. Mads came and stood in front of her she couldn't bear looking up "Look at me whore" slowly her face turned upwards "You're mine **all** mine I do not share my women be they my wife or my whore. I don't give a fuck if he's my flesh and blood or a complete stranger I will not allow another man to have what is mine. Since this is a neutral place I will choose to still respect that now that the nasty part of this is over get up and suck my cock"

　

She got up and sat on the edge of the bed and took his cock into her hand she licked it up one side then swirled her tongue around the tip. Adrienne gave it light strokes as she worked the head between her lips massaging Mads leaned his head back as he cupped her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and pushing her down onto his fuck rod making her take it in her throat. Adrienne milked every inch while he kept an iron grip on her with both hands "I'm going to make that pussy mine again you just wait and see."

 


	21. Frustration

It had been two months and Mads kept his vow to make Adrienne all his again. Though the grueling shooting schedule had made it difficult for them to have any time for play they made time in the trailer he was provided with on location. He had taken the boxes back to his apartment and opened one for a particular item he seemed to favor - the riding crop. He brought it with them on location so he could have her raise her dress or skirt and take down her panties so he could strike her with it she knew he was frustrated and it was his way of blowing off steam.

　

Adrienne's body trembled slightly as she had her palms planted firmly on the counter of the small kitchen inside the trailer. Mads had her stripped and bent over the counter counting every time he struck her. It had been five minutes and her cheeks were nearly bloodied Mads could see she was exhausted but he was desperate for a fix but beating her wasn't giving him the satisfaction, he needed penetration in tandem. He looked down at his watch he had ten more minutes before he had to be back on set. "Put your arms behind your back" he loosened his tie, it was part of his character's attire but it was about to be used as a way to bind her arms. Adrienne was so shaky it was hard for her to stay up as she rested her wrists against her asscheeks Mads came behind her and wrapped the tie then knotted it giving it a few jerks to ensure it was tight. She whimpered as he pushed the upper half of her to the cool granite surface of the counter he went to get his belt open when there was a knock on the trailer door.

　

"Grr! Stay still! Don't you fucking move a muscle!" he patted her bottom then went to the door "Yeah?" it was one of the many assistants running around he let the guy know by his tone he wasn't pleased being disturbed "They need you on set now they have to do a total reshoot of that last scene"

　

"Can't it wait? I have now seven more minutes can't he just wait that long?"

　

"Look I'm just here to tell you that he needs you now please don't take this out on me"

　

Mads softened a little "Okay I know you're just a kid but I will be there let me just get my tie and jacket" he patted the guy on his shoulder then went back inside "Motherfucker!" he swore kicking a small wooden chair over then he roughly began undoing the tie around her wrists "If I don't get to fuck you soon I'm going to bound and gag that fucking director and fuck him!" he growled putting the tie back on.

　

Adrienne just put on her robe and listened to him "A couple more days and you'll have at least two days off" she tried to calm him down.

　

"Yeah that's if the fucking asshole doesn't want more reshooting. You know it's not me missing the marks it's the other prick. He fucking won't take anything seriously. I fucking hate Hollywood cock suckers! Do **not** get dressed we're going to try this again"

　

The thought of him pelting her with the riding crop again made her sick to her stomach "Um can I make a request please?"

　

He gave her a sharp look as he put on the suit jacket "What is it?"

　

"Please, I don't think my bottom can handle being hit again" she rubbed her hands together nervously looking at the floor. She didn't like when he was angry but he buttoned it up and came to her moving her hair from her shoulder then leaned down and kissed her neck "Okay I'll ease up with my favorite toy but when I come back into this trailer I expect you to be on your knees ready to take my cock and I have a special surprise for you" he said kissing her lips then heading out of the trailer. Adrienne hated Mads's special surprises they usually meant unbearable pain for her.

 


	22. Art - jm storm quote




	23. Aggression

It was 2 a.m. before Mads got back to the trailer and he was pleasantly surprised when he came in to see Adrienne disrobed and on her knees waiting for him "This, this makes my shitty day a lot better. I don't give a fuck if I have to be back on that fucking set in six hours I'm going to have my way with you" he said undoing the belt of his pants.

　

Adrienne knew she should have taken a nap but she didn't know when exactly he would return and she didn't want to get caught sleeping. She wired herself with coffee and when that stopped working her anxiety did the rest and now here she was on her knees waiting for two things, the first she was aware and well prepared to do and the second a complete and terrifying mystery. She had learned over the past two months to stop questioning Mads and fighting him although sometimes the questions still arose and the attitude would peek out and he'd put her in her place again.

　

She hungrily greeted his rock hard cock with kisses, bathing it from tip to base and back again until Mads yanked her hair and forcefully throated her making her moan as she suppressed a gag. He was still suffering from frustration as he'd clench her hair tighter in his fist as the tip of his cock touched her tonsils. Adrienne did her best but it didn't seem like it was enough his aggression was getting in the way of his pleasure. He gave her head a hard jerk backwards "Why isn't this doing anything for me?!" he shouted but not really at her.

　

"I..I think you need help relaxing. Let me help" she wanted him to release her hair her scalp was starting to burn and she knew if she could get him relaxed he'd get off easier and he may forget her 'special surprise.'

　

He looked down at her angrily but then let her drop "Fine what are you going to do?"

　

Adrienne regained her balance and stood up "Why don't you lay on the couch? Let me massage you..." she grew quiet suddenly as she remembered the Carl incident and Mads hadn't forgotten either, she didn't fully know if he forgave her or not and when she was judging the look on his face it was still a sore subject.

　

"I don't need that I need penetration but my cock is fucking useless right now" he punched the wall making her jump nearly out of her skin.

　

She felt herself resigning to bring up the surprise he wanted to give her it may have been the only way to satisfy him and quell his anger "Wwhat about the surprise?"

　

Mads stopped pacing for a moment a dead calm filled his eyes "Get the lube" he said she nodded going for the bathroom to retrieve it. Adrienne dreaded every second from leaving his sight to getting the lubricant and returning she hoped it wasn't anal sex he was after she could barely stand having his son finger it. When she returned he was sitting on the sofa and he patted his knee "Come to daddy"

　

Adrienne nervously took a seat on his knee and passed him the bottle he grabbed a fistful of hair as he accepted it and yanked her head back turn her head to the side "You seem scared little slut, is daddy's anger frightening you? You can be honest with me"

　

"Yes, I just want you to feel good" she strained then let out a small groan as he jerked harder to kiss her lips.

　

"Just keep being daddy's good little whore and he won't turn his rage onto you okay?"

　

"Yes daddy. I will be good" she felt a brief moment of relief when he let her go but it was short lived as laid her down on the sofa next to him, staging one leg against the back of the sofa and the other with the foot resting on the floor.

　

He rubbed his thumb up and down her moistening slit making take small breaths it felt incredible "Mmm daddy" she moaned as he brought his thumb down to her awaiting entrance "Keep your eyes shut" he whispered pressing his thumb into her pussy grinning.

　

With eyes closed Adrienne tapped into her other senses she could smell her own musky scent and the mild bit of sweating Mads had done during the day. She could feel the heat emitting from his body, his body temperature was always warm and the cool air in the trailer circulating made her nipples pert and little goosebumps raise on her arms and legs. It was like being under hypnosis and when she heard him pop the top to the bottle of lubricant she fell into the trance even deeper. Adrienne shivered as Mads poured a generous amount in her folds and spreading it down inside her.

　

She drew a hard breath as he inserted two of his fingers and began easing them in Adrienne began to move her hips and pelvis to his rhythm "Does daddy's slut like that?"

　

"Yes!" she moaned loudly reaching her hand down to his and grabbing his wrist thrusting him inside deeper "Take your hand off I'm in control remember?"

　

She wanted to apologize but he began fingering her at faster pace her hand fell away. He worked her into a frenzy before he slipped the third finger in she wasn't used to be filled so much it was beginning to feel painful "Relax, don't tighten"

　

Adrienne wanted to open her eyes but she knew better she was beginning to whimper in pain "Too much?" was he really asking? She knew it wasn't because he cared about how she felt it was so he could get off knowing that she was in pain "Please..." she gasped as she felt his pinky finger squeeze into her tight hole.

　

Mads worked his four fingers into her preparing her for the final stage. When he withdrew Adrienne's body was shaking "Don't worry, I'm not a total asshole I'm putting more lube" her eyes opened quickly to see him basting his fist. She began to panic making small noises and whines "You should've kept your eyes closed" he brought his knuckles to her dripping wet hole "No please...don't do this" she begged.

　

Mads just smiled at her as pushed it in with one thrust, her bottom lip quivered and tears filled her eyes. She felt the tear as his fist made it's way inside and her pussy did very little contracting to help accommodate him. Adrienne began panting feeling filled to the brim "Mads please stop it hurts, oh god it hurts!"

　

He didn't listen to her cries instead he drove it in as far as it would go and that was to his wrist he looked down a bit disappointed "Wow you are very petite I can't imagine how bad this fucking hurts but I'm sorry it's not over yet"

　

Adrienne dropped her head back trying to find a way to escape at least in her mind, she always did that as a child when she was experiencing something unpleasant she would close her eyes and picture herself somewhere else. The image of rushing water came to mind was it the ocean? As the image panned out and expanded she saw that it was a lake and she was in a red row boat heading for a cabin about that time she paddled the oars Mads began moving his fist in and out of her. She kept rowing the boat but every time the image slipped Mads was pounding her harder. _"Have to get to the cabin, the cabin is freedom"_ the current of the water picked up tossing her little row boat backwards but she fought with the oars until she could look back and see the boat slip getting closer. _"Yes! I'm going to make it through this!"_ her entire body felt numb but when the water became dead calm she stopped paddling. Adrienne looked around at her imaginary landscape the water had completely calmed but inside the boat a small pinhole spurted water that quickly became a wider opening and water gushed in, sinking the boat.

　

Adrienne was startled back into reality as she began feeling wet she opened her eyes to see Mads had his fist pulled out staring down at her pussy she followed the direction of his stare she was pissing all over the sofa and herself while her body shook and writhed.

　

After cleaning up the sofa she went into the trailer's shower and washed up. She doubled over in pain as she went to wash her delicate area Mads came in to see her leaning against the shower door bawling and holding herself. He stared at her through the glass listening to her sobs instead of joining her he backed out and headed for the bedroom.

　

Adrienne was trying to clean her face up from the crying as she patted herself dry and got into her new robe. When she came out she saw there was a lamp on in the bedroom she knew that could only mean Mads wasn't done with her. She stood solemnly in the doorway he looked up from his book to see her "Do you want to sleep alone tonight?"

　

She looked up at him strangely his tone was different "Do you?"

　

"Come, lay down with me" he patted the spot next to him she was afraid that it was a trick and he knew it "Don't worry I won't do that again" he promised. Adrienne sat down on the bed facing away from him and as much as she didn't want to she began crying again. She wiped her eyes furiously but wasn't quick enough to catch them "Do you want out?" he asked.

　

Adrienne sat there with her arms crossed tightly to her body she had in not even twenty four hours taken a beating and been fist fucked brutally not to mention pissed herself which left her feeling humiliated. He punished her relentlessly for sleeping with his son, berated her verbally and never really showed her much affection she had every reason to walk away. And she didn't doubt he'd let her walk cleanly away he said she wasn't being caged by him, so what was making her stay?

　

Maybe it was his good looks, maybe it was his Danish accent, maybe it was his dark and mysterious personality, maybe she had come to know abuse as love or maybe she wanted so desperately to know **why** he wanted this with her. Why her? What was it about her that he made him believe she was the one? Why did he enjoy this so damn much? What made him this way? The only way Adrienne would ever find out was to stay and hope that he'd eventually open up to her.

　

She looked back over her shoulder at him "No, I want to stay."

 


	24. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a bit since I wrote for this fic but I got stymied and kinda stuck so I worked on my other Mads/OFC until something opened up for this one so I should be on good footing to continue with both ;)

Adrienne straightened her dress and checked her makeup she had the plates and Chinese take-out ready. She knew Mads was going to be too exhausted to fuss with making himself something to eat and he was due back at his apartment at any moment she just wanted everything to be perfect to greet him. They had spent two weeks apart as he was given a small window of time off to go home to Denmark but she stayed back moving from the hotel to an apartment in the building next to his.

　

He was tender to her after he brutalized her it was nice but there was something just wrong about it. It was like Mads was scared to get rough with her again she hoped time away did him good. She finished going through the boxes and found ropes, chains and a leather collar she kept it out along with the leash that came with it. She was going to have him put it on her tonight to renew his ownership and maybe inspire him to necessary or unnecessary roughness.

　

The first thing Mads noticed when he entered into the apartment was the candlelight and there was two place settings on his coffee table "Adrienne?" he called for her but she didn't answer. He didn't find her in the kitchen he heard small noises echoing from the bathroom he walked through the bedroom to see she had lit candles in there as well. "Are you trying to romance me?" he said standing the bathroom doorway leaning against the frame she was preparing the tub for a hot bath "Not really I just wanted to set the mood. I'm happy you're back" she came to him standing close as she could. Adrienne could feel Mads's body heat and she smelled him he wasn't partial to cologne but his natural musk was intoxicating and she didn't mind the cigarette smell either. Feeling in heat she reached her hand out to his belt and tugged at his pants "I missed you daddy"

　

Mads smiled she was his little slut again, he knew it was a matter of drawing back and giving her the sweetness that would turn her sour and reveal what she truly wanted "Did you my little slut? You do know where you are right?"

　

She nodded and he had given her the option of hosting him at her new apartment where it was still the neutral zone but she wanted to know Mads wasn't growing bored of her. When took her over scooping her up into arms forcefully and pressing his lips against hers while yanking her hair she knew he hadn't. He forced his tongue into her mouth, probing around until her tongue starting massaging against his, she surprised him when she suctioned lips around his tongue and began sucking. He felt his cock growing hard he pulled away to tease her "Someone learned a new trick I see. Keep doing that to daddy and he might ram his cock between those lips"

　

Adrienne moaned hearing him dirty talk her she began undoing his belt "You want that don't you?"

　

"Un-huh" but she hadn't answered him properly so he slapped her hands away holding his pants up "Do not forget your place because I can surely put you back in it"

　

She dropped down on both her knees on the tiled floor "Please daddy may I suck your cock and swallow every last drop of your seed?" the pleading in her eyes weren't from being forced, there was no fear just pure ecstasy.

　

Mads consented releasing his pants and stepped closer to Adrienne she tore into them he cupped her head by threading his fingers behind her ears and pulled her mouth onto his awaiting cock. Adrienne took big mouthfuls of it gliding her tongue on the underside as she sucked. "That's it. Take all of daddy's cock massage my balls too. Don't neglect daddy's balls"

　

Adrienne let out a hungry growl and began throating his fuck meat until she nearly gagged. She let her hands loose on his balls rubbing them like healing balls in her hand all while swirling her tongue around the tip and nipping at the delicate skin surrounding the head "Fuck!" Mads swore hitting her with his clenched hands in the head. When her tongue dipped into the piss slit he shook "Finish me you dirty bitch!" he commanded. She brought her hands around to this taut ass and squeezed his cheeks as she let him fuck her mouth like it was her pussy until he squirt his juice into her throat.

　

Adrienne licked her lips as she swallowed every last drop Mads backed up to lean against the wall beside the door "What the fuck was that? Where has that tigress in you been hiding?"

　

She began taking off his bathrobe he had left behind "Daddy tonight I want you to reclaim me. I want it all"

　

"First we eat and I'll let you bathe me then I'll give you everything I desire"

　

She rose from the floor tying the robe back up as he pulled his underwear back up then led her out to the living room. Adrienne served him dinner but she wasn't hungry for food "You should eat it'll keep up your strength. I'm going to need you not to be lethargic" he encouraged her. Adrienne took one of her vegetarian boxes and opened it up taking the chop sticks and began nibbling at it.

　

"May I speak freely?" she asked he nodded positively taking a drink of his beer "Good girl for asking permission. This night looks promising"

　

"We have only three months left what's going to happen after it's over?" Adrienne felt she already knew the answer he'd return home and she'd be assigned to another actor but she hoped that he would want to keep in touch.

　

"Are you saying you want this to continue when our time together is up?"

　

"Maybe"

　

Mads shrugged digging his fork into his chicken fried rice "Perhaps there could be a future but lets just enjoy the three remaining months. I expect you to eat more than that you need stamina I will not relent because you're too tired I'll do what I did to you the first time so don't put that down just yet"

　

He couldn't see in the candlelight but she was smiling as she took another helping of veggies and rice into her chop sticks.

**

　

After dinner Mads got into the tub as Adrienne used the sponge to wash him she would give him kisses on his cheek and his neck as she scrubbed his chest "I want you" she whispered in his ear "I know you do I bring out the bad girl in you don't I? I found your inner whore that desires to be possessed didn't I?"

　

"Mmhmm" she purred nibbling at his earlobe sliding the sponge lower down his abdomen letting go right before she reached his cock but slid her hand down around it giving it a firm grip. "Now now be patient let it go" she bit her bottom lip as she obeyed and gave him sad eyes.

　

"Yes very cute but I'm not ready yet why don't you get in with me?" she sat up from being draped behind him and got off the side area of the tub. He held his hand out to help her inside the tub Mads bent his knees to allow her room she sat as near to his cock as she could and began scooting back against it. Adrienne smiled feeling it poke her as it was growing harder "Naughty slut" he whispered jerking her hair back pushing his cock against her ass "Ohhh daddy I need it, please fuck me" she begged.

　

"No not until I say" he whispered kissing from her ear down to her neck. He put his arm around her waist and lifted her up setting her just above his cock she placed her feet on either side of the faucet and leaned back into his chest. Mads planted kisses all along her neck and cheek guiding his hand to her breasts gripping them in his palm then pinching her nipples. All he was doing was agonizing her and making her cunt slippery "Tell me that you're mine"

　

"I'm all yours" she said breathlessly as he moved his hand down her body and slipped it between her thighs "What will you do to make me happy?"

　

"Anything you want me to" the right answer always led to a reward and he did give her a reward by rubbing the tip of his index finger up and down her slit. She laid her head to the side panting, holding onto the side of the tub for dear life. Mads rubbed her clit in small circles then variated the movements to up and down so she wouldn't get desensitized to one motion. Her toes began curling and her body stiffened as she had the first of what was guaranteed to be many orgasms of the evening.

　

After Mads released her from her agony she slid down his chest and her legs dropped back into the water he put his arm around her waist and held her tightly to him. His fully erect dick made contact with her still swollen and puffy cunt "It's daddy's turn" he whispered against her ear.

　

He helped her dry off then dried himself while he was doing that she retrieved the collar and presented it to him. Adrienne turned to face away from him lifting her hair up so he could put it on her. It was a triumph for Mads as he put it on her she had accepted that she belonged to him and he could do whatever he wanted.

 


	25. Unwelcome Surprises

Mads sleeping was one of Adrienne's favorite sights he laid on his stomach while the sheets were half off him revealing an asscheek. It was the cutest yet sexiest thing she had ever seen. She was wide awake still aching for more of him it was the first time he had spent the night at her place so he went at a more calm pace without the hitting or hair pulling. He treated her like a girlfriend at her apartment it felt nice to change pace every once and a while but she had been spending more nights at his apartment, fulfilling his darkest desires.

　

She wanted more and had begged him to fuck her again but he denied her because he was too tired, it was the unfortunate side effect of having an older lover. Adrienne remembered a tip that Lisa had given her about how to raise the flag once again but she didn't know how Mads was going to like it. "The way to get his boy to stand to attention again involves working his asshole until you get to that sweet spot inside or otherwise known as the prostrate. Don't just jam your damn finger up there. Tickle it with your tongue first then as he's opening up ease your finger inside him until his special spot is found. He'll be hard again in no time but sadly I would only do that once because unfortunately he'll be ejaculating quicker and quicker the more times you poke and prod it"

　

Adrienne smiled moving the sheet completely off him, she would never dare try this in the brutal zone he'd probably choke hear nearly to death with her collar and leash. She leaned down and planted kisses on his bare cheek he shifted slightly giving her better access "You want it don't you? Yeah you know what I'm about to do to you" she whispered licking across his ass cheek and slapping it lightly.

　

Mads brought out a lot of kinks and feelings Adrienne was never aware she had and while initially she had felt shame and fear she was beginning to open up to it. He knew what was inside her, he saw her true colors and the more she consented and gave him the control and the power the more mind blowing the pleasure was. He gave her a part of himself he could never give to his wife, he shared his darkness with her and helped her out of her shell in so many ways she felt powerful too.

　

His eyes snapped open the moment her tongue made contact with his hole and while alarmed he didn't move on her just yet. Mads was intrigued by her sudden boldness and to experience pleasure he had never before. Adrienne firmed her tongue and swirled the tip in a clockwise circle until she felt it yielding to her, opening itself up. She drew back and let her spit slowly drip down she replaced her tongue with the tip of her index finger. Drawing small circles winding it into him she could feel how tight it was.

　

Mads had a heightened sense of uncertainity and possibly fear but he kept himself centered on thoughts of strength. Adrienne worked her finger slowly into him giving shallow thrusts at first she felt herself becoming aroused, it was hard to believe she was penetrating Mads now she understood the thrill he got from fucking her.

　

His body spasmed slightly she knew he'd be hard soon she leaned her face in the back of his legs again but this time she went in to lick and suck his balls. Mads felt his lungs and chest tighten and his sphincter relax she was moving her finger more freely in and out of him but she couldn't seem to get deep enough to hit the spot he was going to have to help her along if she were ever going to achieve her desired result.

　

"Two fingers..." he breathed out raggedly startling her "...don't pull out just add another finger. Your index finger isn't long enough" he instructed her. His cock was semi-erect but if she could get to his prostrate he'd be solid as a rock she listened to his guidance adding her middle finger. Mads prepared himself for the contact by taking his hand down between himself and the bed he gripped his cock and stroked it slowly. Adrienne gave her sole focus on her fingers pressing them as deep as they could go, Mads sighed and groaned almost there but not quite "Take out the index finger!" he growled with lust.

　

Once the index finger was out of the way she inserted the middle solo and when he got to the threshold they both had reached before Mads closed his eyes as soon as her middle finger passed it and began stroking the target. He grunted jerking himself harder Adrienne pulled out in protest she did the work and she wanted her due for it. Mads got up onto his knees and Adrienne climbed up on him straddling his waist. They stared hungrily into one another's eyes as he fucked cum soaked cunt. His orgasm was intense still vibrating from her fingering his eyes rolled back into his head gripping her hips to hold her pussy to his throbbing cock meat. "Mads!" she shouted trying to get him to let go but it was too late he came inside her with several great eruptions then a few small spurts.

　

He clung to her in the aftermath, she laid underneath him pinned to the bed. Adrienne had pushed too much too soon by making him ejaculate inside her. The next morning she would have to get something to take care of any possibility of getting pregnant and would have to find an OB-GYN to help her keep from getting pregnant in the future, the last thing she wanted was a baby with a married man who most likely would deny any involvement. Single mom life wasn't for her nor was mom life at all.

**

　

"Where were you?" Mads asked the next day when Adrienne arrived back on set late "I just had some things I needed to pick up" she dismissed it hoping it would stay that way. She had purchased the morning after pill and took it as soon as she had paid for it making the pharmacist and pharmacy staff speculate that she was a loose woman but she didn't give a shit. Mads grabbed her arm making her purse drop and the bag from the pharmacy spilled out dumping the box.

　

Mads picked it up and turned the box over to read it the label "The morning after pill?"

　

"Yes, after last night..you've never came inside me. I don't want...it's not a good idea to risk it you know?"

　

"I understand and I appreciate you being smart about it. I don't need or want that either but you got what you wanted right? See keep your hands or fingers in your case in the fire then sooner or later you'll get what you're asking for. I trust you are seeking a doctor to help with future instances?"

　

"Yes, already found a doctor in the area that is highly recommended so I'm going to need to take Wednesday morning off"

　

He nodded "That's fine. You need to take care of your body and if that should happen because birth control isn't always the most effective then I will help you get an abortion if that is what you choose"

　

It was odd for them to be discussing the subject of pregnancy and abortion but she was glad he was open to it and supportive but then again he had a lot to lose having a baby mama outside of his marriage "And what if I decided to keep them?" she was curious as to his response.

　

Mads gave her a dead serious look "It's best you do whatever it takes now to prevent it than have the unfortunate fate of finding out wouldn't you agree?"

　

She nodded "Good. I have a list of things I need you to pick me up I'll be working late and as much as I fucking hate it we're staying here tonight so be prepared for daddy to be extra irritable tonight" he warned her handing her a slip of white paper folded up then exited the trailer.

　

Adrienne opened it up to read what he requested it was some food items but mostly things from a hardware store "Duck tape? Clothes pins? That kinky bastard" she said with a small smile grabbing her purse up and leaving.

**

After leaving the hardware store with the sales clerk pestering her about the items Mads needed "This looks like a nice kinky night in you know what I'm saying?"

　

"Yeah well I wouldn't know anything about that it's just a list my daddy needed me to pick up" she let her obvious knowledge slip through her tone as she referred to Mads as daddy.

　

"Ohhh shit! You are a kinky bitch! Hey where's this party going down at? I'd love to cum" he hinted with a wink.

　

Adrienne burst out laughing as she left the store "Only in your imagination. Sorry" she waved at him then strolled back to her car. Her phone was ringing as she was putting the bags away "Sheesh Mads" she thought it was him calling but when she pulled the phone out of her purse it was Lisa she rolled her eyes but painted on a fake smile "Hey Lisa what's going on?" she asked shutting the trunk.

　

"I haven't heard from you in a while is everything okay?"

　

"Yeah, yeah everything is great just been busy" she shook her head annoyed who did Lisa think she was?

　

"Well, I saw where Mads attended some gala or something in Denmark so I thought about you and well were you in Denmark with him? I thought you would've came home for a little bit"

　

"Oh yeah I'm sorry Barry got me upgraded from a hotel room to an apartment of my own so I used that time to get moved in and I had to look after some things for Mads while he was away"

　

Lisa made a noise "What like does he have a fish? Plants?"

　

"What's your problem? I'm not married to you"

　

"Okay my mistake thinking you and I were really close and that maybe you missed me like I've missed you"

　

"Lisa wait, I'm sorry I've just been so caught up in my work. How bout when I get back home I'll take you out to your favorite place and we can get drunk?" Adrienne offered out of guilt.

　

"Actually I had a better idea, I got the week off and I decided to surprise you"

　

"Well, it's not really a good idea I'm staying out in the desert with Mads in the trailer because he's got to be on set so early and late..."

　

"Um I wish now I had called you because I'm at the hotel you were at. When you do you think you will be back?"

　

"Hard to say I'll have to check the shooting schedule email again"

　

"I'm sorry Adri I just wanted to come spend some time with you so you wouldn't forget about me you know? I've only booked this room for a couple days because I was hoping we'd bunk together I hope it's okay"

　

Adrienne held her true feelings back "Yeah that's cool I'll be by there to pick you up in two days or earlier if we get back"

　

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet Mads!! This is going to be the best vacation I ever had"

　

"Hey I have to go I'm getting another call" Adrienne lied. She punched the steering wheel a few times this was going to be the worst week of her life.

 


	26. Role Playing or Is It?

"We have a problem" was the first thing that came out of Adrienne's mouth when Mads returned to his trailer in the evening.

　

"Not interested in problems that's why I have you to take care of those. So **you** have a problem and I suggest you get a handle on it before it becomes my problem then **I will be** your problem" he dismissed her going into the mini fridge for a beer and settling on the couch.

　

"My roommate decided to plan a surprise visit"

　

"So? Dissuade her" he said twisting the cap off his beer Adrienne began laughing sarcastically "Yeah well she already planned it and is out here. She's at the hotel I was staying at for a couple days but then she wants to come stay with me"

　

Mads perplexed "And this effects me how?"

　

"Oh my god really?! Mads I can't just ditch her to spend time at your apartment nor can we engage unless we stay here the entire time" Adrienne was forming the elements of an idea of how to get rid of Lisa.

　

"Location shots here are finished we'll be moving onto the next location soon it's a half hour drive from here so at best I'll get two days in the apartment but then we're moving on so I guess I'll be heading out there alone while you spend time with her"

　

Adrienne crossed her arms angrily "Don't pout think of this as some time off"

　

"I don't want time off Mads, I want you!"

　

He set his beer down on the table beside the couch then undid his jeans opening up enough to pull his cock free "Come get me then"

　

Adrienne began stripping "Where are the things I asked you to pick up?" he asked when she was completely devoid of clothing. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy she picked up a plastic bag with the duck tape and clothes pins were in beside the chair in the sitting area.

　

He pursed his lips into a smile "I would like to role play tonight. You're going back into bedroom and act as if you are going to bed but first you're going to masturbate while I am peeping at you before I invade your home"

　

"You want a rape scenario?"

　

"Yes" Mads smiled to himself as he took out the duck tape it was going to be a practice of sorts.

　

Adrienne was in the bedroom getting comfortable and began stroking her increasingly wet pussy waiting for Mads. Lisa's presence even miles away but very near was making hard for her to enjoy any of it she knew what it was going to be Lisa would throw herself at Mads, pissing Adrienne off she had already lost one guy to Lisa she wasn't losing Mads.

　

Looking over at the clock an hour had passed where was Mads? Adrienne was getting sleepy she drifted off without meaning to Mads was a no show she figured he was pissed off about Lisa being there so he tricked her it was his loss.

　

Adrienne heard the sound of the duck tape being pulled from the roll it made her eyes snap open the room was now dark with the exception of the full moon's light shining inside "Mads?" she whispered looking around as her eyes were adjusting. She was startled when he appeared suddenly and shoved the sticky side of the tape to her mouth "MMM!" she screamed he pounced on her and began fighting to get her arms above her head. She squirmed around but he kneed her between her legs it held her legs apart while he rolled the tape around her wrists "MMHHH!"

　

Mads looked down at her then brought his face close as he fished something out of his pocket she heard a click then saw the silver of a blade in the moonlight "If you don't behave I'll cut you end to end do you understand?"

　

She shook her head but he still put the blade to her throat holding it tight against her skin leaving a small gash line. When she was good and afraid he proceeded with his fantasy by dragging the opposite side of the knife down her body "You think you can just tease a man and not have to give it up? Wrong!" he shouted making her heart thud hard in her chest.

　

"I'm taking what's mine and if I like it you might just live" he got up off the bed to get naked. Adrienne knew he was a talented actor but she couldn't tell if all this was an act. Once he was back on the bed and between her legs he scented her neck "Is that fear I smell? I get off on that. So please feel free to be afraid it'll just make fucking you even sweeter"

　

He didn't waste time with foreplay he went straight to fucking her with no mercy. It hadn't burned since after her first time with him but he was managing to be brutal enough making her cry out behind the tape. "Keep quiet whore!" he hissed putting the knife to her cheek directly under her eye. Mads stared into her eyes as he pistoned his cock into her cunt he could see the fear was genuine, he knew he wouldn't have gotten such a reaction if he had done this while she was awake and waiting.

　

Adrienne sniffled but she could see Mads was enjoying himself and reveling in scaring her but what he did next was over the top he dragged the knife's tip down her cheek a little ways opening the skin. Blood pooled to the surface she let out a scream then moved her leg slightly to get up underneath his pelvic area then she thrust it up into his balls.

　

Mads let out a painful groan rolling over to the other side of the bed Adrienne put her arms down and ripped the tape away from her mouth "THAT WAS TOO FAR MADS! YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO CUT ME!" she screamed at him trying to get the tape off. He laid in the bed holding onto himself groaning. Adrienne was leaving the room when Mads eyed the knife he reached his hand over slowly and grabbed it up.

　

She was heading into the bathroom when she saw him standing at the bedroom door his cock now flaccid and a hateful glare in his eyes. He held the knife out "Mads game over I'm not playing anymore this was too much!" but he didn't lower it or say anything Adrienne backed up because she could feel the charge in the air he was getting ready to chase her "I'll scream!"

　

"BOO!" he yelled stomping making her scramble to get in the bathroom she slammed the door and locked it behind her. Mads smirked folding the blade back down then going to get dressed again his night was shot but it was worth it.

 


	27. Jealous Rage

The silence in the car between Mads and Adrienne actually couldn't have been any louder especially to Mads. Adrienne was still very upset with him and she would always have the scar on her face to remind her of why. "Is this how you're going to do me every single time I get a little edgy with you?" he broke the silence.

　

"Edgy? That's what you call that? Edgy is when I dyed my hair pink and cut it into a fauxhawk when I was sixteen. That was dark and it was like it wasn't even you" she retorted.

　

"It was all theatre, I was playing a role but it wouldn't have been convincing if you had been expecting it. That's where the thrills are Adrienne in the unexpected. Sort of the way you got my cock hard that night while I was asleep, you just have to be open to every possibility. You're so sheltered as an American, so sensitive. I am trying to make you test your limits so you can break through the boundaries. I do apologize for frightening you"

　

Adrienne slammed on the brakes and turned to him "THIS is NOT just frightening somebody it's doing actual harm to them and you don't see a fucking problem with it that's the issue here! Knifeplay can be sexy but never when someone is actually cutting on you. How would you fucking like it if I did this to you?!"

　

"How would you like it if I found myself someone who did enjoy it? This is not a relationship Adrienne, I don't have to apologize for what I do or treat you gently. I give you courtesy but perhaps I shouldn't you certainly aren't very grateful for it"

　

"Oh my GOD! You are not turning this around on me and making yourself the victim here are you? It's over Mads, I am done being your sexual abuse doll. Find someone else I don't give a shit!" she growled taking her foot off the brake the car began moving again.

**

　

Adrienne hugged Lisa tightly when she picked her up from the hotel "Hey glad to see you too. Are you okay?"

　

"Yeah I just really need someone familiar right now" when they pulled apart Lisa saw the cut on Adrienne's face "Whoa wicked slice you got there what happened?"

　

"I was messing with something plastic trying to cut it open with a knife and it slipped" she lied helping Lisa with her bags.

　

"So, when do I get to meet Mads?"

　

"I don't think you're going to. He's resting up for the next couple days he has to go to the next shooting location after that. He made it clear he doesn't want to be bothered"

　

Lisa frowned "Damn I was so hoping"

　

"Hey did you come out here to see me or Mads?" Adrienne asked shutting the trunk "Is it wrong if I say both?" they both laughed then got into the car.

　

"So what is he like?" Adrienne had to remember Lisa didn't know Mads at all, and certainly none of what Adrienne had learned would be on Wikipedia about him or spoken of in interviews.

　

"He's nice I don't see him much because I'm running errands for him or just keeping him happy. He almost always on set"

　

"But you get to be in his presence"

　

"Lisa, he's a man not a god"

　

Lisa looked at her strangely "Okay is there something icky about him that like you've gotten to know that the public doesn't?"

　

Adrienne didn't want to crush Lisa by ruining Mads for her "No, it's just your obsession is unhealthy" she teased.

　

"Yeah well Mads Mikkelsen is my god babe"

　

Bitter thoughts ran through Adrienne's mind after Lisa's declaration, if only Lisa could see the dark Mads she saw and experience his torture and abuses she wouldn't think he was a god then.

　

"So you wanna go out tonight? I'll be there's a cool dive bar somewhere around here" Lisa asked after settling in.

　

"Sure that would be fun" Adrienne could use a night of wasteful drinking to get her mind off of everything that happened and off of Mads. She began to ache and feel empty after she cut him loose and maybe she just needed some time to reconsider but she was worried that he would find another.

**

　

Adrienne had forgotten how obnoxious Lisa really was when drunk but she got a reminder at a small bar in the basement of a restaurant 220 South. Lisa was loud and trying to hit on every man she could even some that were with a date "You wanna fight me hoe?! We can take it to the parking lot!"

　

She rolled her eyes and tried to pretend like she didn't know Lisa by hiding in a corner booth. Adrienne spotted a young guy with dark hair sitting at the bar eyeing her, he smiled and waved she waved back but when she saw Mads enter the bar her heart sank. Adrienne looked around for Lisa she was no where in sight, she must've went to the bathroom.

　

Mads got a beer at the bar Adrienne slid out of the booth and went to get to him before Lisa spotted him but she was intersected by the guy who waved at her "Hi there"

　

"Hi" Adrienne didn't want to be rude "I'm Aaron I couldn't help but notice you"

　

"I'm Adrienne and yeah I'm sure it was the scar you noticed my concealer can only do so much...will you excuse me" she saw Lisa approaching the bar and Mads was right next to her.

　

"WHAT?! You're cutting me off?! How RUDE!" Lisa slammed her fist down on the bar "You are too loud and roughty my patrons are bothered by you so no more alcohol"

　

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed at the bartender throwing an empty glass at him "If you'd like we can go back to my place and you can have all the beer you want"

　

Lisa recognized his voice immediately "Holy shit you're Mads Fucking Mikkelsen!"

　

"I am"

　

"Fuck yes I will come back to your place. Let me just get Adrienne" he seized Lisa's arm before she could go "No, just you okay?"

　

She followed him with a huge grin on her face "LISA!" Adrienne called but she didn't get to her in time. Aaron came to her "Your friend in trouble?"

　

"Yes, I have to go help her"

　

"I'll come with you. I'll give you a ride" Aaron said taking his keys from his pocket.

　

They were an hour from the apartment building and Mads with Lisa got a bit of a headstart. There was no doubt in Adrienne's mind Mads was going to get Lisa to black out so he could break her into his dark and twisted fantasies she only hoped to get there in time.

　

The car had barely stopped when Adrienne jumped out Aaron quickly parked and charged out after her "Hey wait up!"

　

When the elevators were taking too long she took to the stairwell she was trying to convince herself she was motivated to save Lisa but in reality it was jealousy. Of course Mads followed them and of course he wanted Adrienne to know. Aaron lagged behind her but caught up when she was getting the key to Mads's apartment door she went inside he followed behind her but she had forgotten about him.

　

Adrienne could hear Mads whispering but she couldn't make out what he was saying "Lisa??" she called out for her but she didn't answer back. Mads had stopped whispering the bedside lamp came on and he came to the bedroom door "What do you want Adrienne?"

　

"YOU FUCK!" Aaron ran up to Mads and tackled him to the floor "AARON NO!" Adrienne shouted but he began pummeling Mads in the face.

　

"You sick fucking rapist! You like date raping girls?! I'ma fuck your face up!"

　

"AARON GET OFF OF HIM!"

　

"Adrienne?" a naked Lisa staggered from the bed while Mads wrestled Aaron onto the floor and he began punching him "STOP IT!" Adrienne screamed.

　

"What the fuck Adrienne? You brought this goon here to fuck this up for me? Mads doesn't want you okay? So stop being such a little clingy bitch"

　

That was enough to make Adrienne forget about the two men fighting "That's right he told me everything about you trying to come onto him and he was nice and you took it too far"

　

"Of course you would believe anything and everything he says but let me tell you something you fucking slut he's using you to hurt me. I so will not feel bad about this" Adrienne hauled off and slapped Lisa across her face making her fall down to the floor.

　

"I forgave you last time I'm not forgiving you this time!" Adrienne said reaching down and jerking Lisa up by her hair then she threw her face first into the wall beside the door.

　

Lisa wobbled backwards from the hit and the noise from Aaron and Mads had calmed. Mads got up with a bloodied face and knuckles Adrienne glared at him "You son of a bitch!" she yelled when Lisa tried to attack her but Adrienne in a rage grabbed up the bedside lamp and hit her against the side of her head.

　

Mads watched as Lisa's eyes fluttered and she was going down to the floor "Lisa?!" Adrienne's rage subsided as she saw Lisa laying still Mads came to her "We have to call for help but first lets just get our stories straight" but Adrienne wasn't able to listen as she began sobbing.

　

"Adrienne! I'm going to take care of you okay? But right now I need your help putting this altogether"

　

She looked at him "I didn't want this to happen" she cried "I know you didn't and I didn't either so lets help each other and everything will be fine. I promise."

 


	28. Darker Adrienne

**Two Months Later...**

　

Adrienne sat by Lisa's bed holding her hand and just watching the respirator breathe for her, guilt kept her like a prisoner to her bedside. The nurse entered in with a computer on a cart "You are one good friend girl, you've been here since we brought her in"

　

She didn't feel like a good friend she felt like shit because Adrienne was the reason Lisa was in there "It could be weeks maybe even months before she can be taken off this machine the internal damage was severe. It's awful this girl's family hasn't been here once"

　

Adrienne watched as the nurse checked the machines and the readouts from Lisa's brain activity, Lisa's family wanted nothing to do with her. They never understood her and when Adrienne called them to ask what should be done they wanted to leave her to die. The doctor's assured Adrienne that Lisa most likely would never remember what happened, the only relief.

　

"You should go and get you something to eat, the other nurses say they have to force you to eat. Don't give me any lip little lady you get your ass out of this room for a while and eat something maybe even go live your life a little. We have your phone number if anything changes we'll call"

　

Coming outside and going to her car she was startled when she was met by Mads "What are you doing here?" they hadn't seen each other in two months since that night and Mads wove the story of how they found and saved Lisa from Aaron. Adrienne went along with it because Mads convinced her it was her only chance to avoid prison but poor Aaron wasn't so lucky, he was arrested and still awaiting his trial date.

　

Adrienne didn't think about Mads because she felt it was selfish but she would have been lying if she didn't admit to missing him. "I kept you out of trouble and that's how you greet me?"

　

"Mads, I am responsible for ruining two people's lives I'm sorry if I'm not jumping for joy to see you" she tried to move past him to get to her car but he moved on her pinning her between him and the car.

　

"Have you missed me?"

　

"Mads, filming is over now you should go home to your wife" there was one way to put a damper on his enthusiasm but a deep and dark part of Adrienne wanted him so bad. He was the fire to her gasoline, her weakness and addiction. And just like an addiction when you haven't any in a while he came back demanding to be indulged in.

　

"I told her we have some reshoots which wasn't a lie but I waited for you to come back but you've just been here moping. Lisa provoked you Adrienne she rubbed me in your face"

　

"Yeah after you fed her lies about me that I was psycho over you. You did that on purpose didn't you? You were pissed at me about ending it so of course no other woman would do for you but Lisa to get back at me" she glared at him.

　

"We both made mistakes didn't we?"

　

It was incredible to Adrienne just how Mads saw every situation and their relationship "Mads I would give anything to know how your mind works"

　

He smiled pressing himself closer to Adrienne until he could feel the heat from her body "Would you? Come home with me"

　

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

　

"No, I'm offering you a job as my assistant, just mine"

　

Adrienne was stunned into silence she didn't know if she were ready to get back into him but it was like an itch that needed to be scratched "I don't speak Danish"

　

"We'll get you whatever you need to learn. Adrienne, I thought I'd be ready to let go of you after six months but I need more, I need you" he whispered in her ear nuzzling his head into the side of her neck. She hummed softly as he kissed her neck "Mads...I want you and I want to be yours but..." he put his fingers to her lips to stop her.

　

"Then come with me back to Denmark. My wife will never know"

　

Adrienne's head was swimming but the throbbing deep in her womanhood had the majority rule she knew in that moment she was moving to Denmark and she would do anything and go anywhere Mads wanted her to, he owned her completely.

**

　

Returning to Lisa's room two hours later she was shocked to see Lisa had her eyes open the same nurse was standing by her bed she heard Adrienne's shoes she turned with a smile "It's a miracle"

　

"Yeah. Hi Lisa" Adrienne waved at her but Lisa narrowed her eyes "The doctor says she needs to remain on the machine a little longer so she might be in and out but she can blink to answer yes or no questions only. I'll leave you two alone I'm sure you have some things you'd like to say to her"

　

It was more like things she needed to know from Lisa. Adrienne took a seat beside her bed and waited for the nurse to leave "Blink once for yes twice for no. Do you remember what happened?"

　

Lisa shut her eyes then opened them but didn't go for a second shut fear began swallowing Adrienne whole "It was an accident okay? You attacked me I was defending myself" she blinked twice furiously "Lisa I never meant for this to happen okay? You were drunk and talking about shit you didn't understand. You don't know what Mads and I have between us and he only wanted you to make me jealous" Adrienne explained but Lisa just gave her a hateful stare. "You're going to tell everyone aren't you?" she blinked only once more to signify that when she was able Adrienne was going down.

　

Adrienne stepped out of the room to get some coffee she had to think of something to do before Lisa was able to speak again, she wanted to call Mads but he had gotten her out the first time it was her turn to save herself but how? She was walking back towards Lisa's room hoping she had gone to sleep when she passed by a patient's room where a nurse was training a girl holding up a syringe "So why do you squirt some of it out?" the trainee asked "To make sure there are no air bubbles, an air bubble gets into the vein can lead to anywhere inside a person and cause a heart attack, stroke or respiratory failure"

　

She came into the room and saw that Lisa was sleeping Adrienne wasn't proud of the thought she was having but she didn't want Lisa to get better and squeal on her it would ruin her life. Adrienne would go to prison and never see Mads again, she went to the cabinet where the saline syringes were kept but it was locked. Adrienne then went around to the nurse's station "Excuse me my friend's pillow slipped and I'm not a nurse so I don't want to do further damage" she lied "Thank you for coming to get us most people don't understand and try to do it themselves" the blonde nurse came around the counter while Adrienne searched her side for a set of keys they were looped onto her belt Adrienne was already plotting the diversion.

　

The nurse checked Lisa's pillows "Seems fine it's not blocking or restricting her breathing so I'm just gonna leave her alone but it's a good thing you had me check"

　

Right as she was leaving Adrienne was heading into the bathroom when she faked a slip and fall "Oww!" the nurse rushed to her aide just as Adrienne hoped she would. She checked Adrienne's ankle before helping her up Adrienne didn't succeed at first but she wasn't giving up that easy she surprised the nurse by hugging her "Thank you for all you're doing for my best friend it means so much. I can't believe her family just left her here and I'm all she has. You don't know how much I appreciate you all"

　

"Thank you and you're welcome sweetie. She's going to be okay" the nurse offered her a smile then left the room. Adrienne held her keys tightly in her fist "Oh no she won't" she whispered to herself going to the cabinet.

　

Adrienne gathered a pair of gloves then examined all of the syringes holding them up to the light until she found one that had an air bubble she took it out then locked the cabinet back and pocketed the keys. She stood over Lisa as she screwed the syringe into her IV system she wasn't proud of what she was about to do but what was one more bad thing? Adrienne's hand shook slightly as she pushed the plunger down and watched bubble move from the syringe into her IV and once it was in it was too late to stop she finished injecting the saline inside her. Once it was done she unscrewed it then put it in her pocket removing the gloves she didn't know how long it would take for it to work but she got her answer when Lisa's eyes opened and her monitors starting going crazy. The nurses and doctors came running into her room and everything became a blur after that "What's happening?" she heard herself ask in a frantic voice her instincts kicked in and her inner actress took over.

　

"Ma'am we're going to need you to step out okay?" a nurse shoved her out of the room "OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY FRIEND?!" the tears even began falling.

　

In the small waiting room Adrienne waited for a doctor to come talk to her she had worked up more tears and kept something in her mind to make her cry again on cue once she was delivered the devastating news. The attending doctor to Lisa entered in the room she looked up at him with a deer in the headlight look "I'm sorry she went into cardiac arrest"

　

"No..." Adrienne's lip quivered as she broke down the doctor came and sat beside her he wrapped his arms around Adrienne while she cried. She looked at the wall as he comforted her a smiled formed she was in the clear.

 

 


	29. Forever Changed

Adrienne opened her eyes smiling as she took a look around her surroundings, it was her apartment in Copenhagen. She had been living there for four months and though her nightmares took her back to Lisa and everything that happened she would open her eyes to remember it was over and she was free.

　

Stretching she threw the covers aside and got up she smiled passing her windows as she headed to the kitchen she was canal front so she had gorgeous views of the water and boats. It was like living in a dream but she knew it was reality and when she would meet Mads it got even better for her. Sure she had to really work and had to be courteous and polite to his wife an sometimes even do things to make her life easier but it didn't matter she had Mads in a way his wife couldn't even fathom.

　

Sitting in the window seat watching the people in the streets Adrienne sipped her coffee thinking of just how one person changed her and all she had done to keep that person and herself safe, she never wanted to do it again but then again she was beginning to wish she had Mads all to herself.

 


End file.
